Symphonie Impériale
by Khaelees
Summary: " Les exclus d'aujourd'hui seront les élus de demain". J'ai été exclu de ma famille, j'ai souffert, mais aujourd'hui je vais leur prouver qu'ils ont eu tort et que je ne mérite pas de rester dans l'ombre...je ne suis pas un objet ...Mais suis-je vraiment maudit?...L'un m'obsède, l'autre m'attire...lequel choisir quand il ne peut en rester qu'un? SasuNaruSasu Sasusaku
1. Prologue

Auteur: Khaelees

Titre: Symphonie Impériale

Rating: T (peut- être M pour certains chapitres)

Couples: je ne le dirais pas XD... niark niark niark!

Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, cependant, l'histoire, ELLE, m'appartient.

Genre: Fantasy, Romance, aventure et mystère...

Edit du 25/05: coucou les amis! vous préférez quel couple:

Sasunarusasu ?

Sasusaku ?

Comme j'hésite beaucoup entre les deux, j'ai décidé de les exploiter ensemble dans cette même fiction...Mais quel couple s'en sortira vainqueur à la fin de cette histoire ? ( Bah oui, il n'y en aura qu'un!) Attention, le jeu amoureux dont fera preuve notre cher Sasuke sera très ambigu... Ah que je suis Sadique!

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:**

Cette histoire se déroule dans un autre univers crée par mes soins. Je préviens qu'il y aura deux OC environ dans cette fiction mais ils ne seront pas des personnages principaux. D'ailleurs le personnage central n'est autre que Sasuke ! mais la plupart des personnages du manga seront exploités.

Attention: cette fiction sera publiée toutes les 2 semaines!

Bon à part cela, je ne vois rien d'autre à dire donc bonne lecture!

prologue

Le soleil éclatant descendait doucement à l'horizon pour s'en aller mourir derrière la vallée de conifères qui s'étendait au-delà de ma vue. L'orange, le rouge, le rose, toutes ces couleurs donnaient un aspect féerique à ce paysage de rê semblait vouloir illuminer le monde de sa beauté une dernière fois avant qu'apparaissent la noirceur habituelle. Et je restais là, à contempler cette grandeur, assise à mon bureau en bois d'érable en face de la croisée. L'océan d'or se mourrait petit à petit en face de moi. Reprenant tout à coup mes esprits, je sortis d'un des tiroirs un énorme livre, aux motifs dorés que je posais délicatement sur mon espace de travail parmi d'autres bouquins aussi vieux que moi. Ma plume de corbeau à la main, je la trempais délicatement dans l'encrier avant d'inscrire les derniers mots de cette histoire sur la page vierge. Ma précieuse plume écoule les quelques gouttes d'encre qui lui restent. En effet mon récits touche à sa fin, après plusieurs années de travail, mon dos s'est littéralement courbé, mes doigts se sont crispés, mes cheveux ont blanchi et ma peau a vieilli. Il est pour moi, temps de vous le faire connaître avant mon départ. Mais avant cela, je souhaiterai vous dire le pourquoi de l'écriture de cet ouvrage. J'ai vécu une vie sûrement très différente de la vôtre. Une vie... exceptionnelle ? C'est peut-être le mot qui conviendrait le mieux. Rythmée par des hauts et des bas, j'ai beaucoup souffert, essayant même d'effacer de ma mémoire une partie de mon histoire pourtant intégrante de mon existence, la partie qui a fait de moi la personne qui vous parle aujourd'hui. Je me suis souvent posée une question, « Pourquoi existons nous ? ». Celle-ci ma trottée dans la tête durant plusieurs lunes, majoritairement lors d'un chapitre de ma vie, le plus horrible.

« Je peux dire que j'existe sans avoir cette impression. Cette sensation étrange, ce sentiment de vide, on a ni chaud ni froid, on se fout complètement de ce qui peut nous arriver. On est comme une coquille...vide. Après tout, nous sommes tous voués à mourir, non ? Alors à quoi ça sert de se battre, et de se débattre car quoi que l'on fasse, quoi que l'on dise, qu'on soit une personne agréable ou une ordure, on finira tous pareils. Ce qui est cruel, c'est de souhaiter mourir, et de ne pas pouvoir... » Voilà ce que je me répétais souvent au fin fond de cette chambre insalubre et obscur.

Pourquoi suis-je en train de vous raconter ceci ? Pourquoi suis-je en train de l'écrire ? Et en serai-je capable ? Tant d'années se sont écoulées... J'ai juste envie de la faire partager, à vous, mes chers lecteurs. Votre soif de connaissances et votre esprit curieux seront des plus comblés. Je ne veux ni de la compassion, ni de la tristesse, mais juste un peu d'écoute.

Il est temps pour moi de vous laisser à votre lecture. Je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire : rien ne presse, chers amis, ne lisez pas d'un coup et revenez feuilleter le grimoire en plusieurs fois pour vous laisser le temps de savourer.

Refermant l'ouvrage aux gravures multiple pour la dernière fois, elle le rangea par la suite délicatement au fin fond d'un des tiroirs de son bureau en prenant la précaution de bien le verrouiller. Ceci de fait, elle attacha la clé à son cou, la faisant devenir pendentif. La vieille femme se dirigea bien que lentement, dû à son grand âge vers une camériste venu la chercher. Enfilant un paletot de zibeline que lui tendit la servante, elle partit à sa suite sans un regard derrière elle, sans un regard pour l'œuvre de sa vie. Elle, qui avait mis son cœur et son âme dans cet opuscule s'en allait...


	2. Chapter 1

Attention: ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé! il peut donc y avoir des fautes!

Petite annonce: je cherche un/une beta!

* * *

Chapitre 1

Depuis l'éveil des humains au monde, ceux-ci n'avaient jamais cessé d'être en guerre. Bien que les êtres humains possédassent un caractère variable, propre à eux même et qui leur permettait de se forger une identité, seul un objectif arrivait à les réunir : le pouvoir. En effet, tous avaient le même but, c'est-à-dire, devenir le dirigeant suprême et faire plier les autres à sa volonté.

Avides de puissances et de grandeurs, les clans formèrent des alliances, des innocents sans nombres furent massacrés, des enfants disparaissaient, des familles furent déchirées, des villages rasés, d'autres brûlés et le pouvoir, lui, changeait sans cesse de main.

Le monde ou plutôt l'ancien royaume devient alors que carnage et fléaux. Le mensonge, la trahison, la crapulerie, la haine, la vengeance régnaient en maître sur ces Terres...

Ce fut alors : _« L'ère des oubliés »_

Cependant quand tout espoir semblait perdu, la lumière retrouva peu à peu sa couleur, chassant l'obscurité qui avait régné depuis trop d'années. Nous ignorons à ce jour qui avait réussi cet exploit mais une sorte de gouvernement avait vu le jour : Le Grand Conseil.

Alors, pour arrêter le conflit, l'ancien royaume fut divisé en plusieurs factions, chacune d'entre elles fut dirigée par un clan. Ces factions étaient libres, autonomes et le clan dirigeant avait tous les droits sur sa faction, c'était son territoire.

Néanmoins, les factions devaient rendre des comptes au Grand Conseil et obéissaient à certaines lois votées par celui-ci. Le Grand Conseil, sorte de gardien, empêchait que le monde devienne folie une deuxième fois. Il était dirigé par trois Spirith, ceux-ci accédaient aux plus hautes fonctions qui puissent exister et représentaient le pouvoir suprême.

Le sénat où se regroupaient les ambassadeurs de chaque faction, était représenté par une dizaine de coméors, qui en soit, présidaient le débat et évitaient tous débordements.

( Et voilà ce sera tout pour l'explication de ce monde. Le reste viendra en temps voulu dans les chapitres ! Ben oui, ne croyez pas que je vous ai tous révélé en une seule fois ! Ce monde regorge de pleins de mystères! Dans cette partie d'explication, je n'ai que survolé, juste pour vous donnez une petite aide à la compréhension des premiers chapitres)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, le loquet être actionné et elle se tenait là. Sa présence emplissant la pièce semblait presque chasser l'oxygène, mais lui, restait impassible malgré la grâce et la beauté qui se dégageait de sa femme. Refermant la porte doucement, elle se déplaça délicatement, sans une once de bruit et alla se poser devant l'une des nombreuses fenêtres qui éclairait la pièce principale de la demeure.

Celle-ci, bien que de couleur sobre fût finement décorée de gravures et de tableaux représentant les générations de membre de ce clan dans diverses situations. Un patrimoine qui faisait la fierté de ce chef de clan et pour lequel, il serait prêt à se battre. Accolé au mur de droite, se trouvait, reclus dans un coin un Koto qui jadis avait appartenu à leur fils. Revoir cet objet avait ravivé une peine enfouit profondément dans le cœur de la maîtresse de clan. Les yeux remplient de larmes, elle tentait vainement de ne pas les laisser couler et elle préféra détourner son regard. Ses yeux revinrent à la contemplation du paysage obscurcit. L'astre de la nuit semblait éclairer de toute sa puissance ce royaume prospère et partageait sa place avec ses pairs. Le village battit non loin du palais semblait apaisé et silencieux, tout comme la salle dans lequel se trouvaient l'épouse et son conjoint. Tellement silencieux que le bruit d'un mécanisme horloger et des grincements sourds comme ceux que l'on peut écouter dans la cale d'un navire se faisaient entendre. Une énorme pendule, héritage ancestral, était disposée contre le mur, cachait par la masse imposante de son époux. Elle lévitait de gauche à droite dans un crissement régulier. La femme attendait que son homme veuille se manifester. Celle-ci ne dérangeait que très rarement son mari accablé de dossier et il savait très bien ce que sa présence en ces lieux signifiait. Mais plus le temps passait, plus le balancement de la pendule était vaste et puissant, plus les grincements étaient stridents et oppressants.

Finalement, un son se manifesta et la femme se retourna posant automatiquement son regard dans celui de son mari. Le concerné, assis jambes repliées à même le sol, avait déposé sa plume dans l'encrier et attendait, bras croisés contre son torse, ce que sa femme avait a lui dire bien qu'une idée du sujet avait germée dans son esprit. La maîtresse se dirigea, alors, vers la table basse et s'assit en face de lui, mains posées sur ses genoux.

- Je pense savoir le pourquoi de ta présence dans cette pièce, déclara t-il sans plus de cérémonies. Ses yeux encraient dans les siens se faisaient plus pressant et elle savait que l'homme prenait un malin plaisir à essayer de la déstabiliser. Par cette action, il voulait simplement rappeler lequel d'eux était le maître.

La belle détourna alors la tête, brisant le lien qui unissait les deux protagonistes. Alors que celle-ci semblait chercher ses mots, le maître des lieux, quant à lui, ne détachait point les siens de la dame. Il profita de ce moment pour la détailler. De son visage opalin à sa fine silhouette, rien n'avait changé pendant toutes ses années, elle était toujours, physiquement, la femme qu'il avait choisi d'épouser mais contrairement à ce que son physique laissait voir, il savait pertinemment que son cœur, lui, était brisé depuis ce jour-là bien qu'elle ne le montrait guère. Ses prunelles n'avaient plus cette lueur qu'il avait tant aimée par le passé. Il soupira et son épouse prit la parole d'une voix qui se voulait forte.

- oui, tu sais exactement de quoi je suis venue te parler. Cela va faire maintenant sept ans qu'il n'est plus parmi nous. N'as-tu toujours pas de remords pour cette histoire ? Plus je me pose cette question, plus j'en viens à l'idée que les sentiments ont déserté le cœur de l'homme qui autrefois en faisaient son charme et dont pour lequel j'étais tombée amoureuse.

Ayant finit de parler, elle scruta attentivement le visage du père de ses enfants et souhaitait avidement savoir la réaction qu'engendrerai de telles paroles. Défier son compagnon n'était pas une très bonne idée et elle le savait en connaissance de cause. Mais les quelques années passées après cet incident avaient durci son caractère.

-Nous en avons déjà parlé et tu sais pertinemment pourquoi il est parti, répondit-il calmement comme si les phrases prononcées n'avaient eu aucun effet.

-Oui, il est parti parce que toi, son propre père l'en a chassé ! Éructa-t-elle. Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi, lui, son père n'avait rien empêché à son départ plus que précipité. Son enfant se sentait mal, rejeté par sa famille et ne trouvait aucun soutien du côté de son paternel. Il s'était acharné à lui plaire, mais rien n'avait suffit et il avait décidé un beau jour de partir. Cette soudaine disparition avait plongé la mère dans une période de dépression et en résulte de cela, elle avait fait en sorte que ses rapports avec son mari et avec certains membres du clan se dégradent.

- Ne remets pas ce sujet sur le tapis s'il te plaît ! Je sais ô combien tu souffres de cette situation mais je ne peux y remédier ! Cette voix, c'est lui qui l'a choisi.

- sous la contrainte, précisa-t-elle. Ce n'était pas une raillerie moqueuse mais plutôt un sarcasme et elle prit plaisir de la réaction de son vis-à-vis, bien que minime, elle s'en était aperçu quand même.

L'homme regarda sa femme mécontent puis ajouta avec un léger sourire qui exprimait plus de la méchanceté qu'autre chose :

- Je te ferais remarquer que tu n'es pas toute blanche dans cette affaire. Je n'ai pas le souvenir de t'avoir vu t'opposer à son départ, tu étais comme la plupart de nous un peu soulagée, ni d'avoir montré un surplus d'affection à son égard, non ? N'ai-je point raison ? Nous nous étions mis d'accord sur le comment d'éduquer nos enfants et tu ne t'es jamais opposée à cette éducation. Malheureusement, il nous est apparu comme une évidence que cet enfant n'était pas comme nous.

Il continua sur sa lancée en rajoutant, en faisant bien attention de décomposer les mots :

- Je suis ravi de pouvoir discuter avec toi, je te préviens, je n'ai guère de temps à t'accorder et à perdre. J'ai des choses beaucoup plus importantes que ces futilités dont nous avons déjà débattues maintes fois. Alors dis moi exactement où tu veux en venir. Merci.

Elle n'en revenait pas, comment ce goujat qui lui sert de mari, osait lui parler sur ce ton ! Et comment osait-il parler de son fils en disant le mot « futilité » ? Elle n'en revenait tout bonnement pas. Certes, dans ses propos, il y avait une once de vérité, elle n'avait jamais explicitement montré à son fils son amour qu'elle lui portait et elle s'était point opposée à son départ, mais cela n'excusait pas ce ton utilisé. Elle ferait pour cette fois-ci abstraction de cette bavure, ne voulant pas attiser les foudres de son époux bien que ce ne fût pas l'envie qui lui manquait en cet instant précis. Ses comptes, elle les réglerait un peu plus tard, un sujet plus important était prévu pour cette conversation.

- Quand mon fils est parti, je me suis promise de tout faire pour qu'il soit présent pour sa Nyuuseki no gishiki, rappela-t-elle, je n'ai peut-être pas été à la hauteur de ses espérances comme tu me l'as fait si bien remarqué mais dans seulement quelques lunes elle va avoir lieu. Tu t'en souviens au moins ?

L'époux regarda son épouse, excédé. Si ce n'était que cela qui la tracassait...

- Il fallait me dire si ce n'était que cela qui te tracassait, exposa l'homme, j'ai déjà prévu depuis quelques mois sa Nyuuseki no gishiki et certains membres dont les anciens sont au courant. Personne ne s'est opposé à cette fête. Elle aura lieu et il y aura le droit comme chaque membre de ce clan. Bien que notre fils ne soit pas comme nous, même si nous et je l'avoue, nous nous sommes pas comportés normalement à son égard, je n'oublie cependant pas qu'il est l'un des nôtres, qu'il fait partie de notre famille. Néanmoins, cette cérémonie ne se déroulera pas comme elle le devrait, elle ne suivra pas les traditions et ...

- Tu comptes lui cacher encore la vérité ! Je sais qu'il n'est pas comme nous, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour lui mentir ! Il a déjà assez souffert comme cela, tu ne crois pas ? Lui mentir n'arrangera pas les choses !

-Assez ! Il n'a pas le droit de le savoir et j'aimerais qu'en tant que femme, tu me comprennes et en tant que mère, tu le comprennes. Ne crois-tu pas qu'il souffrira beaucoup plus s'il apprend qu'il ne le détient pas ? Demanda son mari. Il se sentira expulsé de sa famille et il nous détestera encore plus qu'en ce jour. Cette vérité devra lui être cachée ! Je ne te cache pas que la plupart des nôtres ne le considèrent que comme un paria, un sous homme et ils ont été bien content de s'en débarrer si je reprends leurs mots exactes.

Elle ne pouvait bouger, parler. Elle se tenait coi. Pétrifiée était le mot le plus juste qui s'imposait en elle en ce moment. Elle qui avait refusé de voir la vérité, se berçant de douces illusions. Elle avait enfin réalisé la portée de ce drame. Jamais en mettant au monde ce garçon, elle aurait deviné que de telles péripéties s'abattraient.

- Chaque fois, lorsque je me couche, je regrette mes gestes déplacés que j'ai eu à son égard, je regrette de ne pas avoir été une bonne mère pour lui, de ne pas avoir été plus attentionnée, plus douce, plus aimante. Comme vous, je l'ai considéré comme fautif pour sa différence et je regrette d'avoir été subjuguée par ce simple fait. Je ne veux en rien effacer le passé, celui-ci restera ancré en moi, mais ce que je souhaite, c'est de réparer mes fautes... Et toi ?

Elle attendit plusieurs minutes et voyant qu'aucune réponse ne lui parviendrait, elle se leva, lui tourna le dos d'un mouvement rapide et se mit à faire de grandes enjambées pour se diriger vers le fond de la pièce où se trouvait la porte. Elle sortit en claquant celle-ci fortement.

Quant au mari, toujours muet, il reprenait difficilement ses esprits. Il fallait bien l'avouer, cette conversation l'avait quelque peu remué. Il reprit finalement sa plume et gratta des mots sur un parchemin avant d'ordonner à l'un des serviteurs d'aller réunir le conseil d'ici une heure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le soir venait à grand pas. Des taches d'or et d'autres comme la braise illuminaient le firmament de leur éblouissante beauté tel un feu céleste consumant l'au-delà. Et enfin, les ténèbres recouvriraient la Terre de sa sombre présence, avide de pouvoir. Mais avant le règne du soir, l'homme voulait profiter des derniers instants de cette journée plus qu'épuisante. L'été avait envahi cette faction, il y a de cela seulement quelques lunes, chassant le printemps, saison si adulée des paysans. Le vent frais qui soufflait en cette fin de soirée n'était donc pas pour lui déplaire, bien au contraire, il était même très apprécié. Dissimulé sous une longue et fine cape noire brodée de fils rouges, le jeune homme, serein, contemplait d'un œil attentif les environs, nullement craintif aux bruits qui se dégageaient de la forêt avoisinante. Frémissements des feuilles, hurlements de loups qui se mouvaient rapidement, bruissements aux passages de bêtes sauvages, rien ne déstabilisait sa concentration.

Il examinait du haut de sa monture blanche, les imposants remparts qui protégeaient la Capitale de la faction. Cette ville connue pour sa chaleur d'été, était autant renommée pour sa désolation et ses ruines, un lieu de misère, un lieu maudit que beaucoup préférait éviter. Peu de gens osait s'aventurer sur ses Terres arides où le Mal régnait en Maître.

Seul un paysage quasi désertique s'offrait à sa vue. Nerveux à cause de l'atmosphère pesante et mystérieuse de cette contrée, le cheval frappait frénétiquement la terre desséchée de ses sabots, soulevant, par cet acte, un amas de poussière. Le cavalier se pencha alors, tapotant délicatement l'encolure du pauvre animal pour l'apaiser. Malgré les caresses de son maître, celui-ci était trop sensible et ne pouvait s'empêcher de bouger. L'homme, après s'être égaré dans ses songes un laps de temps, talonna son étrier et se dirigea, dans un galop, vers l'énorme porte, seule ouverture de la ville.

L'homme n'avait aucune appréhension quant à sa visite. Bien qu'auparavant, il n'était venu que deux fois, c'était suffisant pour ne pas ressentir l'ambiance malsaine ou la malédiction des lieux. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne parvenait à lui faire éprouver ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de frissons. Il était habitué depuis sa tendre enfance à fréquenter ce genre de lieu. Bien que plus accueillante, sa fraction n'était guère mieux. De toute manière, ce n'était point une visite de courtoisie qui l'avait amené par ici, mais plutôt pour la politique et les affaires.

Arrivé au pied de la demeure du dirigeant, il s'arrêta, toujours autant subjugué par la façade. Le manoir, si l'on peut appeler cela comme ça, était construit à partir de pierres noires, légèrement bleutées. Les ouvertures étaient toutes encadrées par de gigantesques sculptures aux allures toutes différentes : Certaines, délabrées, représentaient des animaux mystiques comme des griffons, des salamandres ou encore des dragons. Les autres, des animaux plus récents comme les serpents ou les faucons. La porte en fer forgé, comportait de nombreuses runes aux couleurs grises. Pour une porte, elle était disproportionnée, très grande et de forme ovale.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Grinça une voix acerbe en voyant un jeune encapuchonné descendre d'un cheval blanc.

- Veillez, Monsieur, annoncer la présence d'un visiteur à la Maîtresse des lieux, je vous pris. Demanda t-il d'une voix glaciale et plus qu'autoritaire.

Ne voulant pas avoir d'ennuis face à la carrure imposante de l'invité, le palefrenier dépêcha un garde d'avertir la Maîtresse de maison de l'arrivée d'un voyageur, voulant vraisemblablement s'entretenir avec elle. Aussitôt fait, un homme, sûrement le Majordome, arriva d'un pas pressé, fit une courte révérence et déclara posément :

- Bienvenue en ces lieux Monsieur Uchiha, ma dame Hagoromo m'a chargé de vous conduire au près d'elle immédiatement. Veillez me suivre s'il vous plaît, mais avant voulez-vous vous débarrasser de quelques affaires encombrantes ?

L'Uchiha hocha la tête et se débarrassa gracieusement de sa cape que le domestique s'empressa de récupérer, ainsi que de son épée. Et suivi le majordome, dans le silence, jusqu'au salon où se tenait, assise dans un fauteuil, la dame. Salon qui a proprement parlé, était richement décoré d'objets plus ou moins chers, de parures exotiques. La pièce à vivre comportait un grand bureau en bois d'érable finement sculpté disposé dans l'un des coins de la salle où s'entassaient, visiblement, plusieurs dossiers. L'espace restant était consacré au salon Fauteuils, canapés de soies, cousins, tables basses étaient disposés de façon à ce que l'invité se sente comme chez lui, à l'aise. La pièce était dans les tons rouge-orangé, couleurs très appréciées par le jeune homme.

Le majordome, tout en faisant une énième courbette déclara rapidement :

- Ma dame, votre invité vient d'arriver. Le domestique fit une dernière révérence et partit sans plus de cérémonies après avoir indiqué au jeune homme où s'asseoir.

La jeune demoiselle releva alors dans le plus grand silence ses yeux de son livre et pencha délicatement sa tête sur le côté. Assise juste en face, elle contemplait avec un mince sourire aux lèvres son vieil amant, heureuse de le revoir. Malgré tout, sa venue l'avait surprise, elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment pas à le revoir. Une situation plutôt fortuite, mais qui ne lui déplaisait point.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence en ces lieux ? Demanda doucement la jeune demoiselle d'une voix suave, ponctuée d'une note basse, sucrée qui sous-entendait quelques-choses de bien précis.

Ses yeux exprimant la malice, elle sourit davantage.

- te manquerais-je autant que cela pour que tu viennes me rejoindre dans un endroit comme celui-ci ? Bien que tu l'es déjà fait... Son sourire redoubla en attendant la réponse de son vis-à-vis.

- mmh, peut-être bien, répondit-il en se prêtant à son jeu, ta présence me manquait en ce moment et c'est sur un coup de tête que je suis venu à toi.

- A moi, dis-tu ? Demanda t-elle en dévoilant ses belles dents blanches en un sourire carnassier, je vois que tu m'es toujours aussi soumis, cela me fait grand plaisir.

- Et moi, je vois que tu n'as point changé, tu es restée la même.

- Voudrais-tu mon cher ami que je change ? Peut-être veux-tu que je sois plus entreprenante, non ? Dit-elle en jouant du bout de ses doigts avec une mèche de cheveux brunâtre.

- Montre-moi de quoi tu es capable, chérie ... La provoqua t-il. L'homme prenait un malin plaisir à jouer à ce petit jeu. Il appréciait grandement.

Elle se pencha légèrement vers l'avant, faisant glisser quelques mèches le long de ses épaules nues.

- J'ai de quoi t'épater, chaton. J'ai encore des cartes en réserve et je suis sûre que certaines te plairont énormément...

La demoiselle se pencha et attrapa une petite cloche posée sur la table qui séparait les deux protagonistes. Elle jaugea son ancien amant, les yeux pétillants de malice et l'interrogea :

- Veux-tu partager avec moi une collation ?

- Cela ne serait pas de refus, jeune et belle demoiselle. J'ai osé penser pendant quelques secondes, que vous ayez perdu vos bonnes manières...Mais il semblerait que ce ne soit point le cas. Cela m'en voit ravi.

La tournure que prenait ce jeu, lui plaisait de plus en plus, il ne pouvait le nier, bien que ce ne soit pas le but exact de sa visite, il aimait se détendre avant de passer aux choses sérieuses, il en profiterait donc...

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, un serviteur déboula dans la spacieuse salle et alla déposer devant les deux personnes un plateau garni de fruits frais et de fruits secs ainsi qu'une bouteille de vin. Après avoir salué sa dame comme il le fallait, ainsi que monsieur, il se permit de se retirer sans un bruit.

- Je vois que tu te souviens de mes mets préférés... La taquina t-il.

- Tu pensais que j'avais oublié ? Gare à toi, je retiens tout ce qui se dit dans ce palais... Méfie toi de ce qui sort de ta bouche, cela pourrait se retourner contre toi chaton. Elle laissa glisser ses grands yeux verts sur son interlocuteur.

Son voisin n'était pas seulement impressionné devant cette charmante créature, il était d'autant plus en manque de mots. Elle était toujours autant sibylline et elle maniait les mots avec précisions et instincts. Il n'y avait pas seulement une question de beauté avec cette femme, mais aussi de dangerosité. Elle était d'autant plus maligne que belle ce qui faisait son charme et pour lequel, il avait succombé par le passé.

- Un problème ? Demanda t-elle avec un léger froncement de sourcils.

- Aucun, je réfléchissais simplement.

Elle se leva, replaça correctement sa longue robe et en jouant l'hôte parfait, elle se mit à servir le champagne dans les deux coupes cristallisées. Elle en tendit une au jeune homme et lui présenta par la suite le plateau de fruits.

-J'ai souvenance que tu adorais les fraises, dit elle en jouant sensuellement avec l'une d'elles avec le bout de sa langue.

La maligne insolence de cette femme ne pouvait qu'attiser les désirs chez un homme. Cette dame jouait aussi habilement que lui au jeu plus que dangereux de la tentation mais tous deux savaient qu'il n'y avait là que de la provocation dans les paroles ou gestes échangés et non de la séduction.

- Ce souvenir est exact, moi qui voulais me faire un plaisir de te le rappeler... Quelle déception ! Chuchota t-il avec une légère pointe de sarcasme.

L'homme aux yeux abyssaux laissa échapper un rire, faisant ainsi bouger sa pomme d'Adam de haut en bas, ce qui provoqua un frisson à la maîtresse car celle-ci adorait particulièrement le cou de son amant qu'elle trouvait exquis.

- Vu l'expression que tu laisses paraître sur ton visage en ce moment, j'en déduis que cela fait longtemps qu'on ne t'as point approchée...

- Ne prends pas tes désirs pour des réalités, mon cher, figures toi que seulement deux nuits auparavant, on m'a approché comme tu le dis si bien et si je puis dire, il était très performant. Jaloux ?

- Pas du tout. Si ma mémoire est bonne, je me souviens que tu hurlais mon nom à t'en briser la voix lors de ces folles nuits...

Ce n'était qu'une petite pique de sa part pour alimenter le débat. Une petite pique dite sur un ton lascif.

- Tu veux vraiment t'aventurer sur ce chemin-là on dirais. Rétorqua la charmante créature.

- Pourquoi pas. Mais ce chemin n'est-il pas trop dangereux ? répliqua t-il. Ce n'était qu'une question simple en soit...Mais à double sens.

- C'est à toi d'en décider, je propose, tu choisis. Elle avait terminé sa phrase en découpant chaque syllabe et en atténuant sa voix sur les derniers mots.

- Je suis prêt à croquer dans la pomme.

Ses lèvres offrirent un sourire enjôleur à sa voisine.

La jeune Hagomoro réajusta sa position sur son siège, croisant ses deux jambes l'une sur l'autre, elle déposa son verre de vin sur la table et ayant retrouvé son sérieux, elle dicta d'un ton dur :

- Je suis prête aussi, mais avant traite de bavardage. Si tu me disais la raison officielle de ta venue ?

- Pourquoi aurais-je une raison officielle pour venir voir une ancienne amante ? Essaya t-il d'expliquer mi-joueur.

- Justement, parce que je suis une ancienne amante et que tu n'aurais pas fait tout ce chemin pour juste venir me voir. Donc en tant que femme, j'en conclus que tu as une raison bien particulière pour t'être déplacé. Ai-je raison ?

Ce qui était épatant avec ce genre de femme, c'était qu'elles étaient aussi intelligentes que charismatiques. Elles étaient tellement habiles dans le choix de leurs mots qu'elles pouvaient en un rien de temps détourner une conversation sans que la personne avec qui elles discutaient ne s'en aperçoive. Elle était ce genre de femme, d'une beauté rare pour un venin mortel. Une personne qui ne fallait surtout pas essayer de berner ou essayer d'en tirer profit. Elle était redoutable, une vraie guerrière et il n'avait aucun doute sur sa réussite en tant que chef du clan. En soit, elle était une alliée très importante.

Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration et retrouva à son tour son sérieux. Ses yeux rivés dans ceux de la femme, il prit la parole :

- Tu as raison, je ne suis pas venu ici pour passer du bon temps, mais plutôt pour des raisons politiques. Si mon chef m'a envoyé à ta rencontre, c'est à propos de l'accord qui existe entre nos deux clans et...

La dame lui fit signe de se taire d'un signe de la main et énonça :

- Pas ici, allons parler dans une autre pièce, loin des oreilles indiscrètes. C'est juste par précaution. Je préfère que l'on ne nous entende pas.

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et tout deux se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le couloir. La femme prit les devant et guida son invité vers son cabinet.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte dans un silence quasi-total. A chaque pas posées sur le sol, le parquet grinçait en signe de sa vieillesse. L'homme faisait très attention au décor qui défilait devant ses yeux. Les couleurs des murs étaient dans les tons noirâtres et rougeâtres, couleur du sang et des ténèbres, couleurs de la mort. Des nuances qui s'accordaient parfaitement ensemble, avec élégance, avec finesse, pour ne faire finalement qu'un dans certains dessins. Ces murs étaient décorés de nombreux ornements datant de plusieurs générations, preuve de la richesse du clan hagomoro. D'innombrables représentations de dragons, de différentes tailles et de différentes couleurs, étaient peintes sur les plafonds, voltigeant, crachant du feu ou encore en pleines batailles. Dessins qui attira particulièrement son attention et il se promit de demander en temps voulu les significations.

Arrivé au cœur du cabinet, lui aussi richement décoré de parures bleu et vert, il prit place, à la demande de la maîtresse de clan, sur une chaise en face d'un énorme bureau en acajou.

-Bien, dorénavant, nous pouvons parler tranquillement, sans la moindre peur d'être écouté. Je t 'en pris, reprends là où tu t'en es arrêté. Lui demanda t-elle poliment.

- Pour reprendre mon chef m'envoie renouveler le contrat qui liait nos deux clans. Je ne sais pas si tu as été informé de tout ce qui concerne ce contrat vu que tu es nouvelle dans tes fonctions.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis au courant. Bien qu'avant de devenir, à la suite de mon père, chef de clan, j'étais membre du conseil. Tu n'as donc pas à avoir d'inquiétude à ce sujet. Expliqua t-elle.

-Cela m'envoie ravie, nous pouvons donc passer toutes les étapes de présentations. Est-ce que ton clan sera toujours en accord avec le traité ?

- Je peux te le jurer, il n'y aura aucun écart à propos de ce contrat et vous le savez. Comme mes prédécesseurs vous l'ont affirmé il y a environs une centaine d'années, nous resterons toujours loyales envers votre clan et de plus, vous êtes nos plus grands alliés et je pense que ceci est de même pour vous ?

- C'est exact, cependant quelques lignes ont été changées pour plus de sécurités. C'est en partie l'une des raisons de ma venue.

L'homme sortit de son kimono plusieurs parchemins et donna l'un d'entre eux à son hôte. Elle le prit avec grâce, l'ouvrit et le parcourra du son regard émeraude.

-Je vois, déclara t-elle en se pinçant les lèvres.

-Y vois-tu une objection ?

-Non, je te l'ai déjà dit, malgré ce changement, il n'y aura aucune objection. Nous vous avons juré fidélité jusqu'à la mort, jamais nous nous passerons de vous.

Elle réfléchit puis continua sur sa lancée :

- Est-ce que le grand conseil se doute de quelque chose par rapport au lien qui nous unit ?

- Le conseil est comment dire en pose depuis plus de six mois. Le sénat ne se réunit plus pour le moment. C'est pourquoi nous avons une marge.

Soudain très intéressée, elle demanda plus d'explications et il divulgua avec méchanceté :

-L'un des trois Spirith est mort, visiblement de vieillesse, enfin, c'est ce qu'ils croient... Ils sont en train d'en élire un nouveau et cette action prend énormément de temps...Ce qui en sommes ne nous dérange pas.

-Et quelle est la véritable cause de son décès ? J'ai comme l'impression que vous n'êtes pas tout blanc dans cette affaire, me tromperais-je ?

- Oh non ! Si tu savais...

Elle donna un furtif coup d'œil et demanda :

- A quoi servent les autres parchemins que tu tiens dans tes mains ?

L'homme se leva, se mit debout face au bureau et déballa les autres parchemins d'un air grave.

- Nous avons trouvé un moyen d'en finir avec la malédiction qui frappe votre clan ainsi que votre réintégration dans le monde...

Elle resta sans bouger pendant plusieurs secondes. Elle était paralysée par la nouvelle qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- C'est impossible ! Il ne peut pas...non...je n'y crois pas...

- Calme-toi, nous ne sommes pas sûr de nous pour le moment, mais nous croyons que cela peut marcher. Communiqua t-il

- Mais nous sommes scellés en ces Terres depuis maintes générations et nous avons jamais trouvé de solution ! Cria t-elle.

-Et la solution est peut-être devant nos yeux à l'heure qu'il est ! Imagine, une fois libre ce que vous pourriez faire !

Stupeur avait laissé place à la cruauté sur le visage de la charmante femme. Un monstre sanguinaire se tenait en face de lui.

- Je promets au nom de tout mon clan que nous détruirons le grand conseil ainsi que tous les fervents partisans ! Pour la disgrâce de mon clan, pour nous avoir bannis et scellés dans ces Terres, je jure que je les tuerais tous, jusqu'au dernier ! Ces chiens vont souffrir !

Son hôte approuva fort ces paroles et elle partit à grandes enjambées réunir son conseil. La nuit n'allait pas être de tout repos...

Deux yeux rouges luisant et un sourire vengeur transperçaient la peine ombre...

* * *

Alors? vous avez trouvé ce chapitre comment? n'hésitez pas à lâcher un comm'!


	3. Chapter 2

Coucou à tous et à toutes! Et nous revoilà pour un autre chapitre ! avant de commencer je rappelle :

- que le chapitre peut contenir quelques fautes.

-que je recherche un/e béta.

mais avant de mettre le chapitre je réponds aux reviews:

Guest: Merci pour ton commentaire! cela m'a fait plaisir!

Miyorie Uchiha: Dis donc tu es une acharnée toi! :) quatre com's de toi! déjà merci pour le nom de l'artiste, je ne connaissais pas, tu viens de m'apprendre quelque chose, pour répondre à ton interrogation quant à la cérémonie... Eh bien je ne vais rien te dire pour le moment car tu auras les réponses dans les chapitres qui arriveront! un peu de mystère quoi! :)

Loubna: Merci à toi aussi pour ta review! je suis fière que le chapitre un soit plaisant :) n'hésite pas à faire des critiques positifs ou négatifs si tu en vois le besoin! j'accepte les hypothèses quant à la suite!

Je remercie aussi Melusine78 d'avoir ajouté cette fiction dans ses favoris.

Enfin bref, je rajoute une petite indication: l'apparition de Sasuke se fera dans le chapitre 5 et la romance ne commencera pas de suite.

Deuxième: je tache de respecter les caractères des personnages mais n'hésitez pas à me dire si cela vous plait ou pas :) concernant Sasuke, il y aura de légères modifications notamment du côté de son sadisme ( et oui! vous le verrez au chapitre 5, moi à votre place je serais pressée, vous allez avoir des surprises!)

* * *

Chapitre 2

L'astre du jour, était déjà haut dans le ciel et brillait de mille éclats, diffusant sa lumière et sa chaleur dans tout le continent quand Itachi arriva dans le quartier portuaire. L'océan, était un lieu magique où se rencontraient la mer et la terre pour ne faire plus qu'un, un horizon infini renvoyant une image de liberté, en soit un lieu de rêve pour ceux qui aimaient songer. Ses prunelles semblaient impassibles mais au fond, elle reflétait la petite part de joie qui se cachait en lui. De leur teinte noire, il regardait les vagues venant se briser sur la côte, le jeu des couleurs que provoquait l'écume, tel un drap de soie, tout autour des rochers. La douce brise faisait voltiger quelques mèches de cheveux rebelles, qu'il prit et qu'il coinça derrière ses oreilles. Les embruns de l'océan venaient s'ajouter aux bruits omniprésents de la foule. Il y avait là, les marchands, qui comme chaque jour, avaient ouvert leur commerce qu'ils faisaient fonctionner toute la journée, jusqu'au soir venu. Ceux-ci exposaient leurs attelages, garnis de toutes sortes de choses, qu'elles soient utiles ou inutiles, essayant dans vendre le plus possible pour pouvoir acheter leur pain. A l'opposé des commerces, se trouvaient les marins chargeant leur navire de victuailles, de souvenirs qui les rattacheraient à leur terre une fois parti pour un nouveau monde. Attachés fermement dans le port, les bateaux s'adonnaient à la danse des vagues.

L'uchiha était songeur mais heureux comme l'en attestait le sourire au coin de ses lèvres, peu flagrant certes mais présent. Ses pensées divaguaient, s'envolaient au fin fond de son esprit. Il repensait tout simplement à son entrevue de la veille. Plus il y repensait, plus la joie le consumait mais pas une joie ordinaire...Plutôt une joie que l'on pouvait qualifier de macabre. Il n'avait pas failli à sa mission confiée par son clan, il l'avait même très bien réussi et il en était fier. Il pouvait rentrer sans aucune pression chez lui et annoncer la bonne nouvelle, car oui, on pouvait le dire, cette mission annonçait le renouveau de son clan ainsi qu'un changement qui ne devrait pas tarder et qui annoncerait une nouvelle ère.

Il avait encore du mal à digérer cette information capitale qu'il avait livrée. Si un jour, on lui avait dit que la malédiction de ce clan prendrait fin et que le sceau serait brisé, il n'en aurait cru mots. Il était toujours autant abasourdi, au même stade que quand son père le lui avait annoncé. Son clan lui avait donné le prestige d'aller communiquer cette nouvelle importante aux concernés.

Il s'était demandé, dans sa jeunesse, qu'est-ce qui les poussait à poursuivre de telles mœurs enfouies ?... pourquoi étaient-ils aussi cruels ? Pourquoi vivaient-ils pour la vengeance car à ce niveau, on pouvait appeler cela comme ça ? Pourquoi recherchaient-ils autant la gloire passée ? Au début, il ne savait rien, mais aujourd'hui, il pouvait affirmer le contraire et lui aussi avait pris part à ce combat.

Mais ce qui lui prenait toute sa concentration n'était d'autre que son ancienne amante. Cette femme le rendait littéralement fou... Un vrai poison, si alléchante mais si dangereuse à la fois, un mélange des plus originaux. La revoir l'avait remué et pas qu'un peu. Sa beauté ensorcelait quiconque croisait son chemin, son parfum envoûtait tant bien les femmes que les hommes et son regard : une vraie torture.

Cette soirée passée en sa compagnie avait ravivé ses sens, ses plaisirs d'homme et quand il y repensait bien, ce moment avait été le plus particulier de tous...

**Flash-back**

Il attendait patiemment dans sa chambre, dans son _intimité, _en attendant la venue de son ancienne compagne pour en savoir plus sur la décision finale qu'adopterait son clan. Il espérait que ce serait une réponse favorable, il ne voulait pas repartir bredouille et affronter des éventuelles représailles. Plus il attendait, plus son cœur se compressait, il ne voulait vraiment pas faillir à sa mission.

Les heures défilaient mais toujours rien, aucune réponse, aucun mouvement. Le calme absolu, silence de l'éternité rodait en maître. Il tournait en rond dans la chambre, allant à gauche puis revenant à droite pour repartir vers la fenêtre mais rien, même pas une mouche ne volait. Il prit une grande respiration et alla s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils de cuir noir.

Il ne sut combien de temps il avait dormi car quand il se réveilla, les tambours résonnaient, réveillant les échos des guerres passées, comme une mise en garde de la tempête qui était sur le point d'éclater. Leurs sons étaient graves, le rythme était rapide et ceci plus énormément à Itachi. Il se leva, se dirigea vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Le spectacle qu'il vit l'ébloui: d'immenses lumières de toutes couleurs éclairaient le ciel, nombres d'hommes se rassemblaient en masse sur la place, juste en face du conseil, des messagers partaient au galop annoncer la nouvelle aux habitants les plus éloignés, des cris de joie et de haine se faisaient écho et lui du haut du troisième étage était tout sourire.

La porte de la chambre grinça, et une demoiselle apparut, prenant appui sur la chambranle.

- Le spectacle te plaît ? Est-il assez beau pour tes yeux ? Demanda t-elle avec un soupçon de sarcasme dans sa voix.

Avec beaucoup d'arrogance, il répondit simplement :

- A vrai dire, il n'y a pas assez d'enthousiasme, il manque ce petit quelque chose pour me ravir.

- Monsieur à de grand goût ! çà aussi ça na pas changé chez toi. Quel dommage... Railla t-elle.

- mmh, on dirait que tu veux rejouer à ce petit jeu que nous avons commencé quelques heures auparavant, me tromperais-je ?

- Pas des masses figure-toi.

Elle se rapprocha dangereusement de l'homme et quand elle fut au niveau de son oreille, elle décréta d'un ton très bas presque inaudible :

- Je ne veux pas jouer au jeu... je veux aller beaucoup plus loin que cela...Vois-tu où je veux en venir ?

Il lui prit ses deux poignets, avança son visage au point que leurs lèvres se frôlèrent dangereusement et dit :

- peut-être que je vois où tu veux en venir mais après que tu m'ais raconté tous ce qui s'est dit durant la réunion.

- Est-ce tant important que cela puisque tu as ta réponse à ta missive ?

- Je pense que oui car si les miens me la demande, il faudra bien que je leur raconte quelque chose.

Elle s'avança alors et posa son séant sur une banquette turquoise en faisant bien attention de ne pas froisser sa robe et pria Itachi de faire de même.

- Donc pour commencer, après avoir rassemblé le conseil, je leur ai demandé de jeter un coup d'œil sur les papiers que tu m'as donné. Certains ont vite adhéré aux projets de ton clan, cependant, d'autres n'ont pas été du même avis, il m'a fallu du temps pour pouvoir les convaincre ! Expliqua l'hagomoro sérieusement.

- Tous ont été convaincus ou est-ce que quelques-uns campent-ils sur leur position ?

- Depuis le temps, tu devrais mieux me connaître ! Sache que pour ton information que j'ai réussi à les convaincre, jusqu'au dernier. C'est pourquoi en ce moment, je suis à la tête de mon clan, ce n'est pas pour rien ! Affirma la jeune femme avec un rictus.

- Moins d'orgueil te ferait du bien... déclara Itachi dans un léger rire.

- Et moi, je pense qu'on est en train de s'éloigner de notre sujet principal, même si cela est loin de me déplaire … et elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Tu as raison, donc pour en revenir à notre sujet, explique moi comment tu les as convaincu de se joindre à notre cause ? Demanda t-il un peu soucieux.

- Je leur ai juste dit de ce que tu m'as informé, c'est à dire du descellement de notre faction par les tiens, en soit la chose la plus importante. J' ai parlé du nouveau contrat qui liait l'existence de nos deux clans. Cependant, à la mention de notre contrat, les plus anciens ont trouvé l'équilibre très fragile... Si je reprends leurs mots exacts, ils ont dit précisément qu'une trahison pourrait voir le jour pour déchirer cet accord...Surtout avec votre clan...

Fronçant ses deux sourcils, il répliqua agressivement au sous-entendu des moins glorieux vis-à-vis de sa famille :

- Qu'entendez-vous par trahir « surtout avec votre clan » ? Je pense que depuis le temps où nous sommes alliés, nous ne vous avons jamais fait d'offense et encore moins nous vous avons trahi !

Elle souffla, passa délicatement sa main sur son front, le dégagea de quelques mèches et elle prononça sur un ton calme, ne voulant point mettre en colère son invité, ces paroles :

-Certes, vous nous avez jamais trahis ni offensés. Cependant, ceci n'est pas le cas d'autres clans ayant fait affaire avec vous... Vas-tu contester mes mots ?

- A vrai dire tu as raison, dit-il en croisant ses jambes, Nous n'avons certaines fois pas respecté des contrats et...

- Et c'est pourquoi, le coupa t-elle, nous voulons une garantie d'honneur de votre part pour être sur qu'aucune perfidie ne voit le jour.

Plus que méfiant et ne sachant pas où voulait en venir la chef de clan, il poussa un profond soupir et demanda :

- Je croyais que tu avais dit que ton clan était d'accord avec le contrat ?

- J'ai bien affirmé ceci. Néanmoins, je n'ai pas dit que nous n'avions pas de conditions, expliqua la jeune maîtresse.

- Donc si je suis votre raisonnement, quelle sera la condition pour une meilleure entente entre nos deux clans ?

Elle le regarda des plus sérieusement, droit dans les yeux et sortit de ses couches de vêtements un parchemin qu'elle lui tendit subtilement.

Itachi le lui prit des mains, l'ouvrit et parcourra les premières lignes avant de reporter son visage interloqué vers la damoiselle.

- Vous ne pensez pas à cela sérieusement ?! Cria t-il presque, se contenant avec un effort démesuré.

A son tour, elle fronça ses sourcils, fit une mine grossière en demandant plus d'explication.

- Et pourquoi pas ! Nous sommes très sérieux avec cette proposition et nous voulons qu'elle soit respectée ! Je ne vois pas où peut être le problème avec cette recommandation ! De tout temps, cette pratique a existé !

- Oui, cette pratique existe ! Là n'est pas le problème ! Vous êtes...

-Maudit ? Est-ce cela que tu allés dire ?...Articula la dame en se pinçant les lèvres, oui nous sommes maudits depuis ce jour fatidique et cela vous pose t-il problème ? Ne pas vous mélangez avec nous ? Quelle preuve de confiance ! Tu parles d'un contrat ! Je vois qu'il démarre très bien ! Mais quand j'y pense, cela ne t'a pas empêché de _jouer_ dans mon lit !

Elle avait fini sa phrase dans des tons sarcastiques, ce qui avait mis mal à l'aise l'Uchiha.

- Excuse-moi, veux-tu... Je me suis juste un peu emballé. Ce n'est pas contre toi où contre ton clan, c'est juste que je ne m' attendais pas vraiment à cela... Essaya t-il d'expliquer tant bien que mal.

-J'ai vraiment du mal à y croire à tes excuses vu ta réaction mais bon, puisque c'est toi je passe cette offense mais ne t'avise pas à recommencer ! Pour reprendre la où tu m'as coupé, la première condition est que nous voulons que l'un de ton clan se mari avec l'un des nôtres. La deuxième est que la personne choisie soit une personne avec un rang important, c'est-à-dire pas n'importe qui.

Il réfléchit puis dit :

- Donc pour résumer vos conditions, vous voulez une personne avec un rang important, bien. Mais de notre coté, qu'est ce que cela nous apportera, je veux dire par là, à qui notre membre sera marié ?

Elle sourit tel un serpent et répondit à sa question minutieusement :

- Eh bien , à la personne qui à le plus haut rang dans notre clan...

Choqué, il bégaya :

- Tu veux dire que...

- Oui, tu m'as bien compris... Ce n'est pas un poids de plus que nous vous donnons, mais un bien inestimable. Avec ce mariage, sachez que vous aurez la toute puissance, tout ce que vous désirez depuis bien longtemps...

- Je retire tout ce que je t'ai dit il y a quelques minutes. Le cadeau que vous nous faites est...Je ne trouve même pas mes mots !

Il était tellement abasourdi par cette chance inestimable ! Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles !

- Tient donc, la malédiction ne te gène plus ? Demanda son ancienne amante ironiquement.

-Je pense qu'il n'y aura aucun refus de notre part, pas avec le cadeau que vous nous avez donné. Mais dis moi, ordonna Itachi en se frottant le menton, Il y a quand même quelque chose qui me turlupine dans cette histoire, pourquoi nous donner cette chance à nous, alors que vous l'avez préservé pendant plusieurs siècles ?

- Tu es très intelligent. Moi même je n'étais pas d'accord avec cela mais c'était le seul moyen pour contrer une éventuelle perfidie de votre part. Cependant...

Elle sortit un second parchemin de sous ses vêtements, ce qui n'étonna guère Itachi. Donc il avait vu juste, il y avait bien une autre raison à ce mariage et surtout à ce cadeau... Car jamais le clan hagomoro n'aurait offrit un bien pareille à un autre clan.

Il prit le parchemin mais remarqua que celui-ci était scellait. Il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment.

- Pourquoi ce parchemin est-il scellé ? Demanda t-il méfiant.

- Car ce parchemin est uniquement adressé à ton chef de clan. Si tu veux en savoir le contenu, tu n'auras qu'a demander à ton père. Ce n'est pas contre toi, c'est une protection supplémentaire...

Elle sourit, elle se leva dangereusement pour s'approcher de son ancien amant et s'assit à califourchon sur lui.

- Maintenant que des explications ont été données, nous pouvons peut-être passer aux choses sérieuses, non ? Expliqua t-elle en se léchant les lèvres.

- Pourquoi pas, dit-il en caressant fermement les cuisses nues de la jeune femme, je crois qu'un petit amusement ne me ferait point de mal...

- J'allais oublier, je te souhaite de joyeuses fiançailles, j'ai appris que tu allais te marier... expliqua t-elle en passant ses mains sous la tunique de son amant d'un soir.

-mmmh, merci dit-il.

Et il l'embrassa fougueusement et langoureusement puis il la souleva par les fesses et l'entraîna vers son lit.

**Fin du flash-back**

- Monsieur ! Monsieur !

Ces appelles le sortirent de sa torpeur, il ouvrit alors ses yeux et il se retourna vers l'origine de ces appellations. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, sûrement un paysan, déduit s'en t-il, vu le peu d'affaire qu'il portait, se tenait à quelques pas de lui. Celui-ci semblait inquiet. Itachi le regarda montrant ainsi son incompréhension à l'homme.

- Vous devriez vous reculer, messire, vous êtes bien trop prêt du bord de la falaise. Vous risqueriez de tomber !

Pour monter qu'il avait compris le pauvre monsieur, il se recula mais ne lui adressa guère la parole. Le paysan partit alors se mélanger à la foule.

Il se demanda combien de temps il s'était égaré dans ces pensées. Oh moins une bonne heure se dit-il après une petite constatation du temps. En effet, le soleil avait laissé place à de gros nuages noirs cotonneux, la température avait légèrement baissé et le vent était devenu plus violent. Les vagues s'agitaient dans tous les sens, signe qu'une tempête allait éclater.

Il reprit alors sa marche pour s'en retourner chercher son destrier devant l'auberge où il l'avait laissé.

En arrivant devant celle-ci, il ne fut pas le moins surprit de trouver deux chevaux comme le sien, avec les mêmes parures, les mêmes couleurs et les mêmes armes. Un sourire éclaira son visage en voyant les deux jeunes hommes sortir de l'auberge et venir à sa rencontre.

Itachi les salua chaleureusement et l'un des deux inconnus prit la parole.

- Alors content de nous voir ici ? Je suppose que tu ne t'attendais pas à cette surprise ?!

- Parce que tu crois que c'est une surprise de voir vos têtes ici, tu sais que je peux m'en passer Eiko (signifie : gloire), plaisanta Itachi.

- Là, tu n'es pas vraiment gentil envers tes cousins. Enfin bref, on est venu t 'escorter jusqu'à notre faction, déclara le dénommer Eiko.

Itachi, étonné n'en montra guère, préférant se tourner vers Shisui pour plus d'explication.

- Ce que dit Eiko est vrai, ton père nous a demandés de venir te chercher et de te ramener. N'oublie pas que ton mariage est dans seulement une semaine, il ne faudrait pas qu'il t'arrive malheur bien que tu sois le plus fort du clan. Tu sais que le clan l'attend avec impatience.

Il monta en scelle et les deux autres firent de même puis, une fois bien installé, il déclara de son ton habituel :

- Je vois que tu es toujours aussi sérieux mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai pas oublié mon mariage.

Il donna deux coups de talon pour faire avancer son cheval puis reprit :

- Où en sont père et mère des préparatifs ?

- Tout est presque fini, ils n'attendent plus que toi pour finaliser, répondit Shuisui, les invitations viennent de partir.

- Je vois... Il me reste à peine une semaine...

- Dans une semaine, continua Shuisui, Tu vas pouvoir t'unir avec elle. Ton souffle l'a choisie ne l'oublie pas... Elle est spéciale pour toi comme elle le sera pour moi. Exprima son cousin.

- Et toi, ton souffle s'est-il manifesté durant mon voyage ? demanda Itachi pour retourner le sujet à son avantage.

-Non malheureusement, je vais finir par croire qu'il n'existe tout bonnement pas... Personne n'arrive à le réveiller...

- Il se réveillera, tu n'as pas d'inquiétude à avoir sur ce sujet.

- D'ailleurs, s'exclama Eiko qui se sentait écarté de la conversation, ton petit frère va revenir au bercail !

Le destrier d'Itachi se stoppa net et d'un mouvement rapide, il se tourna vers son deuxième cousin.

- Tu es sérieux ? Sasuke va revenir à la maison ? S'exclama t-il.

Cette phrase était la nouvelle qui le comblait de joie, son frère, son tendre frère allait revenir à la maison. Il était si heureux ! Cela faisait déjà une bonne dizaine d'années qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, depuis qu'il avait quitté le clan du jour au lendemain. Sa « fugue » comme l'appelait Itachi lui avait fait mal au cœur car il savait que son frère était parti par leurs fautes. Il se haïssait de n'avoir rien vu, d'avoir était un mauvais grand frère, de n'avoir jamais fait attention à lui. Il se jura que des son retour, il le soutiendrais dans toutes ses épreuves et il ferait ses preuves en tant que grand frère.

- Je suis même plus que sérieux ! Notre oncle enfin ton père plutôt nous l'a annoncé durant l'une des réunions du clan. Il a dit qu'on fêterait sa Nyuuseki no gishiki. Génial, non ?

Itachi, les yeux grands ouverts, sourit bêtement à l'annonce de cette deuxième nouvelle. Il n'en revenait pas que le clan organiserait sa Nyuuseki no gishiki, car bien qu'il n'était pas proche de son petit frère, il savait que certains membres ne l'aimaient pas et le traitaient de bâtard, faisant tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour le rabaisser ou pour le bannir du clan. Et lui n'avait jamais pris sa défense...

- Je n'en revient pas...et ils ont accepté ? Les anciens ont accepté ?

- On ne va pas te le cacher, mais les anciens, on eut un regard noir lors de cette annonce, tu devais bien t'en douter, Sasuke n'est pas comme nous... dévoila Eiko.

L'aîné soupira, évidemment qu'il s'en douter de ces réactions.

Shuisui reprit la parole et divulgua :

- Sa Nyuuseki no gishiki se fera dans deux mois exactement, après ta cérémonie de fiançailles mais avant ton mariage, voilà comment cela a été convenu. Les préparatifs ont déjà commencé. Cependant feint la surprise quand ton père te l'annoncera, nous n'étions pas censés te le dire mais tu connais Eiko, il ne peut pas tenir sa langue...

Et se fut au tour d' Eiko d'en rajouter une couche...

-Je te signale que c'est toi qui as continué les explications, tu n'avais pas à le faire si tu n'étais pas d'accord !

Itachi sourit devant ce début apparent de dispute. Il n'y avait qu'avec ses deux cousins qu'il révélait sa vraie personnalité. Le reste du temps, il remettait son masque impassible et froid.

Et c'était sur cette ambiance que le petit groupe partit vers sa faction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Les plaines étaient calmes, tranquilles, paisibles. L'air chaud leur caressait le visage telle la main d'une mère sur le visage de son enfant. Pourtant, malgré le paysage idyllique s'élevait au loin une odeur infâme. Une odeur de décomposition...une odeur de chair brûlée infestait les lieux, poussant les passants à la révulsion et aux vomissements. Cependant, il n'y avait rien. Pas de trace d'un éventuel combat, pas de flamme et même pas de cris ou de plaintes. Le paysage était désertique.

Les trois compagnons après avoir échangé des regards quelque peu confus mais lourds de sens décidèrent de continuer leur route malgré l'étrangeté de la situation.

Cela faisait à peu près une bonne heure que les trois jeunes Uchihas parcouraient les plaines désertiques. Les degrés continuaient à grimper follement, l'eau se faisait de plus en plus rare mais l'odeur de la chair en putréfaction était toujours présente.

L'allée de pierre sur laquelle les destriers trottaient était le seul chemin qui traversait le désert et qui conduisait à la faction suivante, en l'occurrence la leur. On racontait dans les légendes locales que cette route était la plus vieille de l'ancien royaume, en soit la plus vieille du monde. Il y a environ quelques centaines d'années, lors de « _l'ère des oubliés » _nom donné par les historiens, cette route aurait été l'un des champs de bataille les plus meurtriers. Environs des milliers de personnes auraient péri sur ces blocs de pierre dont l'un des premiers magiciens. Les rumeurs racontent que son fantôme ère toujours, ne trouvant pas le repos éternel.

- On dirait que la légende dit vrai, s'exclama Eiko enjoué, si cela se trouve, on va rencontrer le célèbre magicien !

- Évite de sortir des conneries, tu n'as pu l'age de croire à de telles sornettes ! Des légendes à faire rêver des gamins, énonça Shuisui sur un ton de réprimande.

- Tu n'as jamais appris à te décontracter ? Tu commences à légèrement me faire chier avec ton sérieux à toute épreuve ! J'ai le droit de m'amuser si je le souhaite, est-ce bien clair mon cher cousin ?! Gronda son cousin.

- Vous feriez mieux de vous calmer et de trouver la source de cette odeur. Je ne veux guère m'éterniser ici, Parla calmement Itachi.

Itachi préférait éviter qu'une bagarre éclose entre ses deux cousins. Il connaissait très bien le tempérament de chacun d'eux et ce n'était pas une mince affaire. Shuisui à son habitude était clame, serein mais particulièrement sérieux. Ça lui arrivait de rigoler de temps à autre, mais cela restait quand même une chose rare. Quant à Eiko, Itachi pouvait affirmer aisément qu'il était connu pour être le plus sadique du clan. Il adorait se battre, montrer sa force, sa cruauté. En un mot, il était extrêmement violent. Cependant, il avait aussi un caractère joueur et enfantin. A eux trois, ils formaient l'élite du clan Uchiha.

Itachi était le premier dans l'échelle de puissance, arrivé ensuite son père Fugaku, chef du clan, puis Shuisui et Eiko au même niveau.

- Itachi !

Son nom, crié par Eiko le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il regarda l'endroit pointé par son cousin et il y vit un homme fortement âgé assit en pleins milieux de la route, leur bloquant ainsi le passage.

Arrivé au niveau du grand père, le plus jeune d'eux trois, Eiko, descendit de sa scelle et alla à sa rencontre.

- Avez-vous un problème vieil homme ? Demanda t-il.

Il n'eut aucune réponse alors il réitéra sa question.

De sa voix chevrotante et affaiblie, l'Aîné laissa échapper quelques mots.

- Je n'ai aucun problème mon petit Eiko...

Choc puis surprise et enfin méfiance se lisaient dans le regard des trois jeunes gens.

- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom vieillard ?!

Pas de réponse mais un regard des plus furieux et deux regards d'incompréhensions de la part de ses coéquipiers. C'est avant qu'Eiko perde son sang froid, qu'Itachi d'un naturel calme prit la parole.

- Je me répéterais point, d'où nous connaissez-vous ?

Le vieil homme croisa ses jambes ignorant royalement la question et ce n'est qu'après un temps de réflexion qu'il dit :

- Vous ne devriez guère continuer sur cette voie, elle n'est que malsaine. Il n'y a que solitude et haine au bout du parcours...

Il n'avait point ouvert ses yeux au cours de sa tirade, il n'avait même point bougé. Il restait parfaitement immobile et serein. Ne voyant aucune réaction, l'aîné ajouta :

- J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que vous et votre clan, uchiha, ajouta le vieux pour bien montrer qu'il ne divaguer pas, êtes en train de sombrer. Il n'y aura plus aucune échappatoire...

Des trois compères, aucun ne comprenaient la signification réelle des mots prononcés à leur encontre. Ce vieil homme se fichait ouvertement d'eux et osait insulter le clan uchiha et ceux devant les trois membres les plus forts. A croire qu'il voulait mourir de suite. N'avait-il donc aucun cerveau pour profaner de telles paroles ?

Itachi gardait son calme, mais était légèrement tendu, Shisui sourcils froncés laissait paraître son sérieux quant à Eiko, il avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler. Il n'aimait guère être insulté aussi ouvertement. Pour lui, cet homme bavait sur son nom et ça, il ne l'acceptait pas, c'est pourquoi, il empoigna avec force le bras et obligea la personne âgée de lui faire face. Celui-ci pas le moins du monde effrayé continua sa tirade :

- Je ne cherche point les ennuies en venant vous parler, je viens seulement en ami vous aider mais aussi essayer de sauver ce monde. Je vous informe seulement que la voie que vous êtes en train de suivre n'est pas la bonne. Vous êtes jeunes, naïf ce qui influence votre jugement.

Shuisui qui n'avait parlé, prit à son tour la parole ayant bien observé le comportement de leur adversaire.

- Vous devez être psychologiquement atteint pour vous adresser à nous sur ce ton et employer de tels mots. Je crois que vous n'avez plus de raison et que...

- Je crois avoir encore toute ma raison, gamin, répliqua t-il en coupant la parole à son interlocuteur, je ne souhaite pas avoir de problème comme je l'ai dit précédemment si vous m'avez écouté. Je suis venu avec le drapeau blanc si je puis dire.

Eiko resserra son emprise sur son poignet faisant courber par son action le pauvre homme. Il lui cracha à la figure ses quatre vérités :

- Mais vous êtes un vieux fou ! Je crois que d'entre nous, vous êtes celui que ne comprend pas les mots !

- Rassurez-vous, je ne suis point sourd...J'ai encore mes cinq sens et ils fonctionnent très bien. Je vois que discuter avec vous ne rime à rien...Heureusement que le petit Sasuke est différent de vous. Il y en a au moins un qui a un peu de mérite.

Ce fut alors au tour d'Itachi de prendre la parole. Il n'avait rien dit jusque là mais la mention de son frère lui avait ouvert la bouche.

- D'où connaissez-vous mon frère ?! Répondez !

-Votre frère...mmh quelqu'un de remarquable, intelligent et pas du tout influençable. Tout le contraire de son frère. Mais dites moi...Pourquoi souhaiter des nouvelles sur votre frère alors que vous ne l'avez guère aimé et même méprisé ? Vous l'avez fait souffrir, le saviez-vous ?

-Suffis !

Et le coup partit tout seul, envoyant le vieillard dans le ravin sans aucun remords. Contrôlé par une étrange aura, Eiko n'avait su se retenir. L'insulte émise par l'homme envers son cousin avait réveillé son côté violent. L'homme les avait cherchés, c'est tout ce qu'il méritait en retour. Cet affront envers son clan, il ne l'avait pas réussi à le faire passer. C'en était de trop.

Ils se remirent en scelle et sans un regard ils continuèrent leur chemin.

Durant tout le reste du trajet, Itachi fut hanté par les paroles du grand père. Connaissait-il Sasuke pour connaître sa vie ? était-il un ami proche de son petit frère ? L'homme, était-il venu lui faire la morale et avait-il été envoyé par son frère ? Il l'avait méprisé, il avait fait souffrir son propre frère, le membre le plus proche de lui dans sa famille. L'avait-il fait inconsciemment ou l'avait-il fait exprès ? Mais pourquoi au juste ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée mais toutes ses paroles le chamboulé. Il ressentait une pointe au niveau de son cœur. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte de la détresse de son petit frère... Et maintenant, comment était-il ? A quoi ressemblait-il ? était-il toujours timide ? Avait-il changé de caractère ? Son petit frère le détestait-il ? Est-ce qu'il lui pardonnerait sa conduite passée ? Ou peut-être bien qu'il se vengera ?

Toutes ces questions qu'il se posait à lui-même le rendait fou et lui donnait un sérieux mal de crâne et c'est en essayant de se calmer que le petit groupe rentra chez eux...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le silence régnait en maître dans cette vaste salle mais il n'était guère pesant pour les deux hommes se trouvant face à face. Le plus vieux des deux était absorbé par la lecture d'un document qu'il tenait dans sa main. Quant au plus jeune, il attendait patiemment une réaction. Chose faite, car seulement au bout d'à peine une dizaine de secondes, un léger, presque inexistant sourire, se façonna sur le visage du patriarche, qui en soit était quelque chose de très rare.

Le père se releva dans toute sa splendeur et de ses grandes enjambées, il alla se poster dans l'une des fenêtres.

- Tu as rempli ta mission avec beaucoup de succès. Tu es décidément qualifié pour la tache de chef de clan. Dicta l'actuel chef tout en se grattant délicatement le menton.

Son fils ne fit aucune remarque sur ces paroles prononcées, il n'en avait que faire. Ce qui l'intéressait était tout autre.

- Qui avait-il dans ce parchemin au point de vous faire sourire père ?

Fugaku se retourna, regarda longuement son fils favori tout en pensant mais juste après un laps de temps, il déclara sur son ton habituel, c'est-à-dire froid et distant :

- En quoi ceci t'intéresse t-il, mon fils ? Ce parchemin m'était destiné donc dans toute logique, tu n'as pas à fouiner dans mes affaires.

Le gamin répliqua froidement :

- Je ne fouine pas dans vos affaires, étant la prochaine personne qui vous succédera, j'estime être dans le droit de savoir. Il ne faudrait pas que je sois inculte tout de même...

- Tu as de l'ambition, du courage et du caractère, c'est ce qui me plaît chez toi mais sache à l'avenir où est ta place et je ne te le dirais qu'une seule fois. Bien si ce sujet est réglé, je pense que tu peux disposer. Claqua le père de famille de sa voix grondante et autoritaire, ne laissant place à aucune réplique.

Itachi ne bougea pas d'un pouce, restant impassible au début de colère de son père. En faite, un autre sujet le tracassait et il voulait en connaître davantage la-dessus car selon ses propres constatations quelque chose clochait.

- Exprime toi, de quoi veux tu me parler ?

- De Sasuke. Prononça t-il sans le moindre bégaiement.

L'homme soupira et préféra revenir à sa place et s'y asseoir pour éviter tout débordement.

- Bien, je t'écoute.

- J'ai appris que Sasuke revenait bientôt, pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ? Le ton du fils se voulait sec.

- Tout simplement, car ta mère voulait te l'annoncer personnellement lors du dîner.

Évidemment, l'enfant n'en croyait pas un mot, pourquoi se fatiguer à prononcer ce mot alors que la femme peut le faire. Pour éviter de gaspiller de la salive pour rien ? Oui.

- Quand revient-il exactement ? Demanda t-il sans politesse.

Il vit son père souffler délicatement avant qu'il puisse répondre.

- Une lettre a été envoyée à ton oncle donc le temps qu'il la reçoive et que ton frère se mette en route, nous avons prévu qu'il vienne deux ou trois semaines avant sa Nyuuseki no gishiki. Soit précisément dans un mois.

Voyant l'expression sur le visage de son fils aîné, Fugaku en conclu que celui-ci n'en avait pas fini avec ses questions donc il le devança en posant lui même la question.

- Qui y a t-il encore que tu voudrais savoir ?

- Pourquoi ?

Un simple mot jeté, avec beaucoup de hargnes, sur le devant de la scène.

Un froncement de sourcil et une phrase s'en suivirent.

- Je te demande pardon ? Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi avoir voulu lui organiser sa Nyuuseki no gishiki ? Connaissant les anciens et pas qu'eux, sous entendait-il, je me demandais pourquoi le lui avoir organisé ? Dans la logique des choses, vous auriez tout simplement oublié...

- Que sous entends tu, mon fils ? Peut-être le fait que j'éduque mal mes enfants ? Pourtant tu n'as manqué de rien ! Cria le patriarche.

- Moi, effectivement, je n'ai manqué de rien mais pour quelqu'un d'autre, on ne peut pas en affirmer autant...

- Je te pris de baisser d'un ton avec moi ! Tu recommences ceci et je peux te jurer que les années qui suivent seront un vrai calvaire pour toi ! Est-ce bien claire ! Gronda Fugaku coléreux.

D'habitude, contre son père, il évitait que ce genre de scène ne se produise mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas réussit à se retenir. Sa colère avait éclaté. Mais pour éviter une guerre prochaine, il préféra ravaler ses sarcasmes.

- Oui père.

- C'est mieux ainsi ! Dit l'homme en se calment puis après une petite bouchée d'air, il dévoila :

- C'est moi qui ai demandé au conseil de faire la Nyuuseki no gishiki de ton frère. Je dois bien le reconnaître, cela n'a pas été chose facile devant ses têtes sourdes.

A ce moment la, Itachi ne sut masquer sa surprise et il releva vivement sa tête pour planter ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

- Vous avez demandé la Nyuuseki no gishiki de Sasuke ? Demanda t-il éberlué.

- Oui. Je n'ai jamais oublié, bien ce qu'il s'est passé, que j'avais deux fils. Même si Sasuke se trouve loin de nous en ce moment, je ne l'ai jamais renié. Et quoi qu'il arrive je ne le ferais point. Il est né différent de nous mais il restera toujours avec nous, même si j'avoue que je n'apprécie guère cette différence. Bien, maintenant que tu viens d'entendre ce que tu voulais, tu serais prié de sortir de cette pièce. J'ai énormément de dossiers à continuer.

Itachi avait eu quelques espoirs quand il avait appris que c'était son père qui avait demandé la cérémonie, mais tous s'étaient envolés avec sa tirade d'avant. Certes, il considérait Sasuke comme son fils, le fruit de ses entrailles, mais il ne l'appréciait pas et plus encore, il ne l'aimait pas...

* * *

Alors comment avez vous trouvé ce chapitre? Trop court/ long ? Mais quelle est donc l'histoire avec notre cher Sasuke ? ...

Merci aux personnes qui me lisent et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis! un simple "j'aime" ou "j'aime pas" XD ( enfin...celui là je le veux pas trop..) me suffira!

Le prochain chapitre est publié dans deux semaines! à bientôt!


	4. Chapter 3

Coucou mes chers lecteurs/ lectrices! donc nous revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre! mais avant, je rappelle comme d'habitude:

- que le chapitre peut contenir quelques fautes.

Réponses aux reviews:

Miyorie Uchixa: Coucou! Je suis ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu, ne t'inquiète pas, Sasuke fera son apparition dans le chapitre 5 :) il ne te reste plus beaucoup de temps à attendre ! Tu m'as fait remarquer qu'il y avait des fautes d'orthographe, mais je ne vois pas trop où... Es-tu bien sûr de toi ? Sinon, le fait que tu postes des comm's me fait très plaisir, avoir des avis, ça m'encourage et je sais au moins qu'on me lit. Bisous

Loubna: Hello ! Tout d'abord, merci encore de me lire. Donc d'après toi le chapitre est un peu trop long ? Mmh... Je ne pense pas faire plus long, maximum 6 500 mots par chapitre, car, oui, je te comprends, certaines fois cela peut devenir pesant :) pas assez de suspence, tu veux dire à la fin des chapitres, tu voudrais plus une fin qui nous laisse sur notre faim? Je prends en note ! Je vais essayer de m'améliorer de ce côté-là !  
D'après ta review, je pense donc avoir réussi le caractère d'Itachi, j'en suis fière! Tu aimes la froideur, le sadisme et le conflit ?! Tu vas en être servi ! C'est moi qui te le dis ! Le sadisme, tu en as à partir de ce chapitre :) et le conflit, tu en auras beaucoup lors de la confrontation clan uchiha/Sasuke. Je ne t'en dirais pas plus, bisous et à la prochaine !

Et voila donc passons au chapitre:

**Chapitre 3**

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour la famille qui gouvernait la faction du feu. Uchiha telle était son appellation faisait partie de ces illustres clans dont le nom restait gravé à jamais dans l'histoire. Nul n'ignorait son importance et son influence au sein du Grand Conseil, même dans les régions les plus reculées, que ce soit au nord tant au sud, sa réputation restait de marbre. Détentrice d'un énorme pouvoir, celle-ci gouvernait depuis fort longtemps, plus de cinq cent cinquante ans environs, vous dira t-on, et elle avait réussi à emmener sa faction à un point fort haut au niveau économique et social. La vie, ici, était des moins difficile, certes, on trouvait des gens de toutes catégories sociales cependant, on pouvait affirmer avec aisance que le seuil de pauvreté était un des moins bas.

De tout temps, la famille Uchiha était respectée, vénérée et extrêmement craint, tant par la puissance qui se dégageait de chaque membre que part leur froideur innée.

Quant à leur beauté, les gens la qualifiaient de légendaire. Plutôt glaciale, froide et indifférente, la beauté de ces êtres formait une harmonie tout en contrastant légèrement. En effet, la peau albâtre des uchihas appelée « neige » par les paysans s'opposait aux yeux abyssal d'un noir d'encre. Autant dire que leur réputation n 'était pas infondée.

De plus, cette famille se distinguer des autres clans par leurs étoffes d'une richesse incroyable. En effet, on pouvait qualifier leurs habits comme un brin excentrique, sûrement, car ils ne respectaient en rien les modes qui apparaissaient de temps à autre. Leurs traditions qui remontaient à fort longtemps dans le passé, étaient restées encrées au plus profond de leur racine.

Malgré tout, leur statut d'élite n'était pas apprécié dans toutes les factions, bien au contraire. Les Uchihas étaient loin d'être saints et purs, sauf rare exception. Bien que leur passé fût glorieux, il était tout aussi macabre. Le crime et les ténèbres étaient les mots les plus associés à leur nom.

La légende racontait que cette famille au passé conquérant serait des mages noirs et que plusieurs fois, ils auraient collaboré avec le dieu de la mort. L'imagerie populaire leur prêtait nombres pouvoirs. Certains allant même jusqu'à essayer de le prouver avec des indices aussi étranges que déconcertants. Ces affirmations étaient-elles vraies ou infondées ? Ma foi, nul ne le savait.

Quant aux quelques clans jaloux de leur prestige, ils s'abreuvaient de cette histoire ancestrale pour leur propre compte, cherchant tous les moyens possibles pour les faire plonger.

Pour résumer, les uchihas étaient autant aimés que détestés.

Une semaine, depuis le retour de mission du fils du clan, s'était déroulée et le jour fatidique était enfin arrivé. En cette journée, les fiançailles d'Itachi et d'une jeune demoiselle allaient être célébrées. L'excitation en était à son comble et la manifestation de joie en rendait fier ses parents. La nouvelle de ce mariage éminent avait circulé comme des petits pains dans l'ancien royaume. Énormément de personnes avaient rappliqué aux portes de la capitale de la faction du feu. Tous venaient voir les futurs mariés pour espérer leur soutirer quelques bénéfices, car oui, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un futur chef de clan allait se marier.

Aujourd'hui, c'était les fiançailles qu'on proclamerait au crépuscule et le mariage, lui, sera célébré environ quelques mois plus tard lors de la célébration des esprits, autrement dit la cérémonie la plus importante des uchihas.

Cette nouvelle avait fait un choc dans le cœur de nombreuses damoiselles d'autant plus que la fiancée n'avait point révélé son nom. Une pratique typique des mariages uchiha. En effet, le nom de la jeune femme ne devait en aucun cas être dévoilé avant la proclamation final, là où seulement elle enlèverait son voile à la vue de tous.

Ce mariage avait été organisé de fond en comble par la femme la plus importante du clan, qui n'était autre que Mikoto uchiha, la mère du futur marié. Quand son fils avait annoncé, sans préalable, lors d'un des dîners de famille qu'il allait épouser une jeune femme, cela avait été un choc autant pour elle que pour son mari. D'ailleurs, elle avait bien cru que celui-ci allait s'étouffer.

Jusqu'à ce jour, il n'avait su que leur aîné fréquentait une demoiselle. La nouvelle, si on peut dire, avait lâché une bombe et cela dans les deux sens du terme. Premièrement, quand Fugaku avait repris ses esprits, un peu difficilement, il était entré dans une colère plus que noire car son fils lui mentait, selon ses dires. Ledit fils, pas le moins du monde dérangé par les assauts de son père, gardait son calme, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Mikoto restait coi, ne sachant quoi dire. Elle était heureuse mais à la fois craintive car dans toute famille conservatrice et noble, il fallait toujours demander l'autorisation à ses géniteurs pour fréquenter une dame. Bien qu'elle fût heureuse pour lui, elle gardait quand même des doutes.

Après que son mari se soit un peu calmé, Itachi s'était levé sous le regard sombre de son père et avait annoncé à celui-ci, naturellement, qu'il ne s'opposerait point à son mariage car il connaissait déjà sa future femme, l'ayant côtoyé de nombreuses fois. L'homme d'age mur avait été, alors, fortement surpris par cette révélation et il avait cherché à en savoir plus, tout ceci en questionnant son enfant.

Fugaku avait été étonné par le nom du père de la jeune fille, car effectivement lui et cet homme étaient de grands amis et de très proches collaborateurs sur le plan politique. Itachi avait donc eu raison, son père ne s'était point opposé à cette annonce et avait même obtenu sa bénédiction. Le repas s'était terminé dans la bonne humeur.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La maîtresse de maison, aidée par quatre jeunes domestiques, avait revêtu une longue robe de soie blanche, brodée de spirales aux fils verts. La robe était nouée par un interminable lacet dans le dos, un lacet parcourant le dos en croisé. De très longues manches tombant à même le sol lui seyaient à merveille. Un large décolleté offrait une vue impeccable de ses épaules nues, tatouées pour l'occasion de petits cercles aux motifs complexes. Les gravures partaient du haut de sa mâchoire jusqu'au bas de ses seins. Ces tatouages signifiaient dans la tradition uchiha qu'elle était une femme prise, une femme aimée mais surtout une femme noble. En effet, le symbole qu'elle portait avec fierté était tout simplement le signe de son rang et de l'amour que lui portait son mari. Si, par malheur, il lui arrivait d'être reniée par son époux, le semblant de fleur qu'elle portait au niveau de son cou serait effacé sans plus de cérémonies. Elle garderait alors son rang mais plus sa pureté.

Ses cheveux arrangés en des tresses compliquées étaient, pour la moitié, relevés sur le dessus de sa tête par une broche en or. Le reste flottait dans son dos. Une coiffe de trois diamants agrémentait le tout.

Le maquillage, de couleur argenté pour faire ressortir ses yeux, restait simple malgré tout.

Cela faisait au moins une bonne heure voir plus qu'elle était assise jambes repliées sous son postérieur à attendre la fin de sa préparation. Quand celle-ci fut finie, elle congédia les quatre jeunes demoiselles et elle se déplaça vers la chambre qu'elle partageait avec son fidèle où un feu de cheminée était allumé. Finalement, elle n'aurait jamais cru que son fils se marierait de si tôt. Elle se souvint qu'il y a de cela vingt ans, elle était à sa place, debout dans une pièce à attendre le moment où on lui dirait de descendre, à attendre l'heure fatidique, à attendre impatiemment de voir son bien aimé.

D'ailleurs, en parlant du loup, elle se demandait pourquoi elle l'avait épousé celui-là et son caractère ! A cette pensée, elle sourit. Elle savait que derrière ses airs froids, impassibles et sévères, se cachait un autre homme. Un homme qui avait réussi à faire battre son cœur, pour lequel elle avait donné sa vie et sa chair. Il était tendre, aimant et doux. Si sa vie était à refaire, elle ferait les mêmes choix sans une once d'hésitation.

Sa traîne glissant sur le sol, elle se rapprocha de deux portraits qui ornaient le mur, les deux seules décorations de la chambre, ses deux fils. Une larme coula lentement et Mikoto fit demi-tour et partit vers la salle de réception.

De ses pas légers, elle entra dans la plus grande pièce de la demeure. Uniquement dédiée à cette fonction, cette pièce était la plus richement décorée, tout simplement, car elle permettait d'exposer, à leurs invités, le luxe dont bénéficiait le clan. Mikoto avait elle même décidé de toute la décoration du lieu. Le carrelage brillait de sa couleur, blanche. Les rideaux, draperies et étoffes avaient pris une teinte parme pour l'occasion. La femme du chef avait décidé de jouer sur les couleurs pour le mariage le plus important du clan. Effectivement, le parme s'accordait parfaitement avait les motifs en or qui ornaient le plafond et les murs. Les tables, de la même couleur que les drapés, avaient été placées du côté du grand balcon et le buffet, lui, se plaçait à l'opposer. Entre les deux, se trouvait un espace vide occupé par un long tapis partant du haut des majestueux escaliers en marbre, et allant jusqu'aux doubles portes qui se trouvaient en face.

La maîtresse de maison avait décidé de sortir leur plus beau service : les verres, les assiettes, les couverts, tout étaient faits de cristal.

Mikoto en plus de s'occuper de toute l'organisation d'un tel événement, avait aussi décidé de tout le déroulement de la cérémonie. Les invités seraient accueillis dans le hall par certains anciens, tandis qu'elle, pendant ce moment, s'occuperait des derniers préparatifs concernant sa belle-fille. Son mari, lui, accueillerait la famille de la fiancée, trois heures avant l'arrivée des autres convives.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fugaku était afféré à écrire derrière son imposant bureau en bois d'érable. La pièce, en soit, était parfaitement rangée et propre. Les dossiers étaient empilés de façon remarquable et aucune trace de poussière venait altérer l'humeur de l'homme. Le mobilier était tout à fait exquis. Les goûts du chef de clan étaient assez prononcés pour le luxe, pas étonnant. Son éducation rigide et sévère avait fait l'homme tel qu'il était aujourd'hui. Cependant, il laissait sa femme faire office de décorateur, il ne voulait guère perdre de temps avec des choses aussi futiles.

A la fin de la rédaction d'une importante lettre, Fugaku s'apprêta à sonner son domestique personnel. En pensant à lui, celui-ci ouvrit la porte du bureau après avoir frappé deux coups distincts. Le chef le pria de s 'avancer. Le savoir-faire de son majordome était excellent, c'est pourquoi il avait décidé de le mettre à son propre service, pas qu'il avait peu confiance en les autres, loin de là, cependant, il préférait prendre ses précautions.

- Fugaku-sama, pardonnez-moi pour ce dérangement, je venais vous annoncer que la famille de votre belle-fille vient tout juste d'arriver. Exposa le domestique calmement.

Fugaku ne prit pas la peine de lever les yeux sur son interlocuteur, il lui tendit simplement une lettre.

- Tiens, voici une lettre à envoyer dans les contrées du nord. Je te laisse faire, j'ai confiance en toi.

- Bien Fugaku-sama. Dit l'homme à reculons. Puis il sortit.

Le moment tant attendu venait enfin d'arriver, cela faisait des semaines qu'il planifiait, avec sa femme, cet instant de telle sorte que rien ne sorte du canevas établi par leur personne.

Ce mariage devait être pour lui un signe de renouveau, une nouvelle marche à grimper, un moyen comme un autre de montrer une fois de plus son statut aux yeux de tous.

Scrutant l'horizon à travers la vitre de son bureau, il remarqua bien vite la petite assemblée qui se situait au pied de sa demeure. Quittant alors son reflet, il se dirigea vers le hall, d'une démarche altière.

Une voix grave fendit l'air, faisant automatiquement retourner les invités vers l'imposant escalier.

- Veilliez être les bienvenues dans ma demeure, j'espère que l'accueil qui vous a été fait n'était pas trop protocolaire. Vous faites désormais partie de notre grande famille.

Un des invités s'approcha de l'hôte avec un léger sourire et lui serra la main.

- Ne t'en fait pas, ton accueil a été chaleureux, bien que je dois le dire manque un peu de délicatesses de la part de certains domestiques.

- Il me doit de faire régler cette affaire au plus vite, je ne souhaiterais guère qu'on traite mon clan de rustre. Quoi qu'il en soit, Avez-vous fait bon voyage ? Demanda Fugaku de son ton autoritaire.

D'un regard assez surprit, le convive déclara :

- Je croyais que tu ne t'intéressais pas à des choses aussi anodines...

- En effet, ce n'était juste que pour la forme, mon cher ami. Répondit-il.

- Ta franchise dans certains moments m'étonnera toujours. Bien pouvons-nous passer aux affaires importantes ? Maintenant que deux trois paroles ont été échangées.

- Tu ne perds jamais le sens des affaires, j'en suis ravi. Vous n'êtes venus qu'en petit comité, où est donc ta fille et ta femme ?

- Il semblerait que ta femme soit plus rapide que toi. Elle les a déjà emmenées avec elle, sûrement pour terminer les préparations. N'oublions pas que nous avons un mariage en vue.

- Il en va de soit.

Fugaku détourna les yeux de son invité et déclara à l'intention de son majordome :

- Veillez conduire nos invités dans la salle de réception le temps des derniers préparatifs. Ils pourront s'ils le souhaitent s'entretenir avec nos membres.

- Bien monsieur.

Puis Fugaku, dans toute sa splendeur se retourna et dit :

- Quant à moi et les anciens de mon clan, voulons nous entretenir avec vous, anciens de votre clan, pour un sujet, si je puis dire, assez épineux...

- Évidemment, répondit une veille personne, les affaires passent avant.

Un rictus de la part du chef des lieux et celui-ci prononça :

- Dans ce cas, veillez me suivre vers notre conseil.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

De sa couleur d'encre, elle s'était abattue telle un rapace sur sa pauvre proie qui ne faisait que passer. Sombre et brumeuse, elle avait rempli le ciel de sa magnificence, inondant les alentours d'un noir absolu. Seules quelques taches argentées pouvaient prendre place à ses côtés dans le ciel. _La nuit _, belle et majestueuse s'offrait à lui et il restait là, assis à même le sol d'herbe fraîche, à la contempler durant des heures. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas la fine pluie qui tombait en cette soirée. Son regard, figé, était toujours dirigé dans la même direction, celle de la rivière qui s'écoulait lentement à ses pieds.

Pas une brise ne soufflait en cette fin de soirée, l'air était encore chaud. Au loin de la musique et des rires se faisaient entendre... La fête battait son plein, mais lui restait là. Pas qu'il ne soit pas invité, bien au contraire, mais cette effusion de joie contribuait à accentuer son doute et sa tristesse. Il ne l'avait pas encore trouvé... Peut-être que chez lui, il n'existait pas...

Tapotant le sol de ses doigts, il ramassa une pierre qu'il serra si fortement que les jointures de ses mains en devinrent blanches et puis, il la jeta dans l'eau, la regardant se noyer...

- Tu sais qu'Itachi s'impatiente de te voir ? Souffla une voix très proche de son oreille.

Même pas un sursaut de sa part, rien, il restait figé.

- dis, tu m'écoutes au moins ? Réitéra la voix.

Toujours aucune réponse, l'intrus s'assit donc et d'une voix qu'on pouvait qualifier de chaude, il demanda :

- C'est ton histoire avec ton souffle qui te dérange autant ?

Un froissement se fit entendre, le muet avait enfin tourné sa tête et lacement, il répondit :

- Comment l'as-tu deviné ?

- Tu es mon cousin Shuisui, je te le rappelle au cas où il se serait passé quelque chose durant mon absence...

- Pourrais-tu arrêter de faire l'enfant au moins une fois dans ta vie Eiko ?! La maturité avec toi, ça fait deux...

- Sans mon comportement enfantin, je ne serais pas moi, répliqua son cousin avec humour, T'imagines-tu avec un autre Eiko ? Je réponds à ta place : non car tu t'ennuierais beaucoup trop !

Shisui fit un mince sourire et reporta son intention sur la rivière, elle était tellement silencieuse...

- Tu sais Shuisui, il ne faut pas t'en faire autant, je suis sur que le souffle est en toi...Il ne s'est pas encore réveillé car il n'a pas trouvé la bonne personne tout simplement.

- Depuis quand t'amuses-tu à faire dans la psychologie ? Énonça t-il.

Eiko et Itachi étaient les seuls avec qui il pouvait se confier facilement. Il n'y avait jamais eu de barrière entre eux, bien que le nombre de cousins ne manquaient pas, il n'y avait pas la même alchimie qu'il pouvait partager avec Itachi et Eiko. Ils étaient proches au point de se considérer comme des frères. Inséparables, ils faisaient leurs missions toujours ensemble à chaque fois qu'ils le pouvaient. Mais à partir de maintenant, tout aller changer...Itachi venait de se marier aujourd'hui même et Eiko avait déjà quelqu'un. Son souffle s'était lui aussi manifesté, il ne manquait plus que lui...

- Hé ! tu m'écoutes au moins ?! Cria Eiko à l'adresse de son compagnon rêveur.

- Désolé, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je divaguais.

Eiko souffla, attristé de l'état de son cousin.

- C'est normal que ton souffle ne se soit pas encore manifesté, on est encore jeune. C'était peut-être un coup de chance pour moi et Itachi et...

- Ce n'est pas un coup de chance et jeune, tu parles, on en est presque à un quart de notre existence...

Merde, ce qu'il est rabat-joie lui... Au moins, il avait essayé de le réconforter...Même si ce n'était pas encore cela. Il se gratta le menton et fit mine de réfléchir puis après un petit temps , il demanda intrigué :

- Dis moi Shuisui, est-ce que des fois, tu sens des genres de picotements dans ton bas ventre ? Ou des fines brûlures ? Quand tu es en contact avec des personnes.

Shuisui se retourna complètement, faisant ainsi face entièrement à son interlocuteur et le regardant un peu bizarrement, il répondit toutefois avec sérieux :

-Non, je ne ressens rien de tous cela quand je suis en contact avec des personnes. Pourquoi, je devrais selon toi ?

Eiko respira de grandes bouffées d'air puis confia :

- Tu te souviens quand les anciens nous ont instruits à propos de notre culture, notre passé ou encore à propos de l'avenir du clan ?

- oui, je me souviens... Où veux-tu en venir ? Demanda t-il perplexe.

- Ils ont un moment abordé un chapitre sur le souffle et si tu te souviens bien, ils nous avaient dits que le souffle se manifestait de temps à autre par différentes formes, que cela dépendait de la personne. Moi par exemple, il se manifeste de temps en temps par forme de picotement dans mon bas ventre et si on prend l'exemple d'Itachi, il m'a dit que le sien se manifestait par des brûlures... C'est pourquoi je te l'ai demandé i peine cinq minutes.

- Je me souviens de ce chapitre, mais il ne m'est jamais arrivé de ressentir quelque chose...C'est comme s'il était inexistant, je n'ai pas l'impression de le contenir dans mon corps. Expliqua l'intéressé.

- Tu es sur de ne jamais avoir...enfin je ne sais pas moi...Comment dire...avoir l'impression de le sentir ? Il se manifeste peut-être sous une autre forme, qui sait ?

Un caillou replongea dans l'eau sous les yeux de deux personnes déconcertées.

- Je ne sais pas, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée mais je ne pense pas sinon je le saurais crois moi.

Le plus jeune des deux cousins se leva et fit mine à son voisin de faire de même. Côte à côte, ils marchèrent en silence le long de la rivière.

- si j'étais toi, j'arrêterais de penser à cela. Tu dois te changer les idées. Mais si tu souhaites avoir plus de réponses, tu devrais aller voir la vieille Chiwa ( signification : mille harmonie), je pense que c'est la seule qui pourra t'aider.

- Tu as raison, j'irai demain à l'aube.

- Allez viens, Itachi nous attend depuis une demi heure ! Tu sais que tu es en train de lui gâcher sa fête de fiançailles et pour une fois ce n'est pas moi le fautif !

- Oh oui ! Pour une fois !

Et tous deux partirent en direction de la réception, le cœur un petit peu plus léger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quelque part dans l'ancien royaume...

Un rire sarcastique s'éleva dans une prison. Un rire où transparaissaient toute la folie et la divagation, un rire où le désespoir prenait une place importante, un rire dans lequel son âme, toute aussi obscure, se reflétait. Il avait baigné depuis bien longtemps dans les ténèbres.

Rouillé était la voix du condamné lors qu' il cria à gorge déployée :

« Nuages et grisaille

Source de pleurs et de peine

L'erreur est de taille

Pions, je n'étais qu'un pion,

Trahison.

Je le traquerais et lui ôterais la vie

A moins que... oui c'est mieux, finalement, je ferai comme ça...Alors, dans combien de temps finirez-vous par nous démasquer ? Ou dans combien de temps, votre perte arrivera-t-elle ? La fin vient juste de commencer...

Mensonge et mystère, qui finira par payer ? Et un rire diabolique sortit de sa bouche. On aurait dit le diable en personne. »

-Tu vas la fermer ! Aboya violemment un garde en donnant en énorme coup de pied dans les barreaux.

Un deuxième apparu, vêtu de son uniforme. Les deux gardes se toisèrent un instant et l'arrivant finit par lâcher dans un souffle :

- Ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver à ce point. Les gens qui sont ici ne valent rien, ce ne sont plus que des sous-hommes enfin... On se demande s'ils étaient des hommes avant d'atterrir ici...quoi qu'il en soit, évite de les approcher de trop, il pourrait arriver quelque chose de grave. Ce sont des malades. S'ils veulent profaner des menaces, qu'ils gueulent tant qu'ils n'essayent pas de s'échapper. Je sais que tu es un petit nouveau ici mais fais gaffe, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il pourrait se passer. Tu devrais changer de section, ici se sont les pires criminelles jamais vu dans l'ancien royaume et si lui est ici, c'est qu'il a dû commettre d'innombrables atrocités ...Allez viens dégageons d'ici avant de se faire déchiqueter.

Le prisonnier laissa résonner un faible rire étranglé entre sa gorge qui visiblement était sèche et fut aussitôt suivi d'une violente toux grasse, s'achevant dans de douloureux crachins sanglants.

Le corps décharné, et le visage rougeoyant d'une mauvaise fièvre croissante, le firent partir dans une frénésie intense. Il avait rarement eu l'air si vulnérable et cela il ne pouvait le concevoir.

A part le lit et la bassine qui meubler l'espace, il ne trouva rien d'intéressant qui puisse l'aider à sortir de ce trou à rats. Il n'y avait que là de la moisissure et de la poussière comme partout.

Il s'avança donc, à pas feutrés, jusqu'au lit qui n'avait guère été remué depuis bien longtemps. Un las soupir s'échappa de son canyon pour ensuite finir en une lente agonie.

Il laissa rouler son regard perfide vers le plafond avant de partir dans ses songes...

Un peu plus loin dans la prison, les deux gardes discutaient ensemble.

- Dis moi, toi qui es ici depuis plus longtemps que moi, tu sais qui est ce prisonnier à qui tu m'as dit de ne pas l'approcher ?

Le plus vieux se tut mais le silence était loin de régner dans cet endroit sombre et reculé. On y entendait des plaintes, des lamentations, des menaces les plus futiles au plus violentes voir impressionnantes, il y avait aussi des bruits retentissant de toutes parts. Il ne fallait vraiment pas avoir peur pour surveiller dans un endroit pareil.

Le gardien se décida après une bonne dizaine de minutes à répondre à l'interrogation de son camarade.

- Je ne sais pas beaucoup de choses sur ce prisonnier mais je peux te dire qu'il est de loin le plus dangereux de tout l'ancien royaume. J'étais déjà surveillant à l'époque où les drakis l'ont amené ici. Ce que je me souviens de lui, c'est un homme possédé, qui criait, profanait des menaces. Il se débattait dans tous les sens, enchaîné de tous les côtés, il arrivait quand même à donner des coups.

Son voisin s'était stoppé net durant son récit et le regardait avec des yeux ébahis.

- Ce sont les drakis qui l'ont amené ici, j'ai bien entendu ?!

- Oui, se sont bien les drakis qui l'ont amené ici. Alors comme tu dois te le douter, ce n'est pas un prisonnier dit « normal ». Si le Grand conseil a jugé cet homme de se faire garder par des drakis, ce qui est arrivé très peu dans notre histoire, c'est qu'il doit être très dangereux. C'est pourquoi je t'ai conseillé de changer de section tout à l'heure. Pour ton propre bien. Confia l'aîné.

Le plus jeune reprit sa marche tout en continuant de poser des questions.

- A t-il déjà agressé des gardiens depuis qu'il est enfermé ici ?

- Oui, trois gardiens sont déjà morts de par sa faute...

- Comment ? Demanda le jeunot.

Le plus âgé le dévisagea d'un air sévère et lui demanda s'il voulait vraiment savoir par quels moyens. Hésitant, il répondit quand même :

- Oui, j'aimerai le savoir...

Il inspira.

- Dans ce cas, le premier, il l'a tué une semaine après son arrivée. Le vieil homme, car s'était une personne expérimentée, venait simplement lui apporter son repas. Ce connard a pris son cou, à travers les barreaux, avec sa main et lui a planté ses ongles dans sa gorge au point de lui arracher sa peau et sa trachée. D'autres gardes sont intervenus mais il était trop tard.

Dégoûté, le jeune homme était littéralement dégoûté par ce que venait de dire son collège. Il avait une affreuse envie de vomir et son teint avait pâlit.

- Attend, j'ai une autre question avant que tu termines ton...récit.

- Quelle est t-elle ?

- Tu viens de dire que le prisonnier a passé sa main à travers les barreaux, mais ceci est impossible car le système de sécurité élaboré l'interdit. S'il avait passé sa main, il aurait reçu une importante décharge qui l'aurait paralysé...

L'homme eut un sourire au coin de sa bouche et murmura :

- Cela fait plus d'une dizaine d'années que ce prisonnier est enfermé ici, on va dire que c'est grâce à lui que le système a changé. Avant le système de décharge n'existait pas. Je me souviens plus trop de ce qu'il y avait à la place, je venais juste d'arriver. As-tu d'autres questions ?

- Non, tu peux reprendre ton récit.

- La deuxième personne est morte empoisonnée. On ne l'a pas retrouvé devant la cellule du condamné mais un étage en dessous. Le gardien était comme possédé, de la bave sortait de sa bouche mais aussi de son nez, ses yeux avaient pris une teinte pourpre. L'homme était carrément désarticulé, brisé. Je ne sais pas trop comment te le décrire... Il avait la jambe gauche et le bras droit qui passaient sous son corps, sa colonne vertébrale était brisée. Sa peau était déshydratée, sa langue était de couleur noire... Un vrai massacre. L'homme avait juste eu l'audace de le remettre à sa place.

- Comment...on peut faire subir...ça...à un homme ? ...Enfin...c'est hors de morale...enfin je veux dire... Bégaya l'homme.

Les deux geôliers venaient d'arriver devant une importante porte en acier forgée. L'aîné la déverrouilla et ils entrèrent.

- Il n'y a pas de morale chez des gens comme lui. Ils sont malades point barre, Balança l'homme d'âge mur, On ne peut rien y faire.

- Et le troisième, il est mort de quelle façon ?

- Le troisième a littéralement disparu. On m'a raconté car je n'étais pas sur les lieux à ce moment que le geôlier a fondu. Sa peau s'est mise à fondre. De ce que j'en ai appris, il ne restait que les os et une marre de peau au sol.

Il écarquilla vivement les yeux et fit un petit bond. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées par la peur et sa respiration était courte. Il ne se sentait pas très bien.

« ressaisis-toi bon sang ! » cria t-il pour lui même. Il était un Orirhas alors pourquoi avait-il peur d'une simple histoire ?! Il s'était entraîné pendant plusieurs années pour avoir cette promotion et il avait les jetons, c'était à ne rien comprendre ! Il était un combattant hors pair, il ne devait pas avoir peur ! On lui avait pourtant appris à ne ressentir aucune émotion ?! Des années pour arriver à ce stade et il n'arrivait pas à se contenir... pourtant il faisait partie d'une division très spéciale. Son comportement l'énervait au plus haut point ! L'aîné avec qui il partageait une discussion était calme, parlait avec indifférence et détachement alors que lui...

- Je t'ai observé durant mes monologues, dit le plus âgé en coupant toutes réflexions, tes émotions se font beaucoup ressentir, tu n'arrives pas à les contrôler. Tu as peur de sordides histoires mais sache que tu en verras beaucoup d'autres. Je pense que tu es sorti bien trop tôt de ta formation et que tu n'es pas prêt.

Le jeunot sembla déstabilisé par les paroles de son confrère. Il ne pouvait pas le renvoyer, non ! Il n'avait pas fait tous ses efforts pour rien ! Il en avait sué pour avoir sa place !

- Vous allez me renvoyer ? Osa t-il demander.

- Je n'ai guère dit ceci jeune homme mais tu dois savoir que notre unité est la plus forte de l'ancien royaume. On ne peut pas se permettre d'avoir des sentiments. Nous ne sommes pas que des gardiens de prisons mais aussi les gardiens avec les drakis de l'ancien royaume. Nous protégeons toutes les institutions à haut risque comme le grand conseil. Te renvoyer serait pour moi une perte de temps. L'image que l'on donne ne doit guère changer. Je vais t'apprendre à ne plus avoir de sentiments...

J'ai une dernière chose à te dire : ce prisonnier se nomme...

* * *

A la fin de ce chapitre, nous avons comme intrigues/interrogation :

- Que s'est-il passé durant l'ère des oubliés ?

- Qui sont les trois Spiriths ?

- Qui est l'ex-amante D'Itachi ?

- Qui est le clan Hagoromo et pourquoi est-il scellé ?

- Que prépare le clan Uchiha ?

- Quel est le précieux cadeau que le clan Hagoromo offre aux Uchihas ?

- Qu'est-ce que le souffle ?

- Qu'est ce que signifie la cérémonie : « Nyuuseki no gishiki » que le clan va célébrer pour Sasuke ?

- Pourquoi Sasuke est-il parti et quelles étaient ses relations avec son clan ?

- Qui est le vieil homme qu'Eiko frappe ?

- Qui est la fiancée d'Itachi ?

- Pourquoi le souflle de Shuisui ne se manifeste pas ?

- Qui est ce fameux prisonnier détraqué ?

- Qui sont les Drakis et les Orirhas ?

Voila, je crois n'avoir rien oublié :-)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et rendez-vous pour un prochain dans deux semaines ! Et encore une chose, n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review, j'en raffole !


	5. Chapter 4

Coucou à tous et nous revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre mais un chapitre particulier ! (j'explique pourquoi dans la section remarque:) ).

Avant de commencer je rappelle comme d'habitude :

- Que le chapitre peut contenir des petites fautes.

Bien passons aux Reviews :

Guest : Coucou ! Alors ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai très bien compris ton commentaire:) J'espère que tu as lu au moins une lettre XD et de plus j'espère avoir réussi à te faire plonger dedans...sinon, c'est que je dois m'améliorer encore:). M'enfin, je te dis peut-être à bientôt !

Loubna : Hello ! Alors comment ça va ?! Hé oui, je me suis appuyée sur ce fameux point qui est le suspense mais je dois dire que je ne suis pas tout-à-fait satisfaite, je dois encore m'améliorer de ce côté là. Comme tu l'as remarqué, j'ai ajouté une touche de cruauté mais pas trop non plus^^Quant aux fautes d'orthographe ou de frappes merci de me prévenir, je vais voir cela. Allez, à la prochaine !

Miyorie Uchiwa : Merciii ! Tu as bien aimé la description de la tenue de la mère d'Itachi ! Et bien moi aussi XD, en même temps, c'est un peu normal ^^ . Pour information, il y aura pleins de belles tenues dans cette histoire ! Encore plus que celle-là, j'espère que tu en seras ravie ! Pour le poème je l'ai utilisé (grand sourire XD), je pense aussi en insérer d'autre, vu que cela rend pas mal. Pour répondre à tes interrogations (dans l'ordre où tu les as citées) :

FAUX, ce n'est pas tout-à-fait cela...cherche encore, tu vas être surprise de la surprise !

FAUX, la fiancée d'Itachi n'est pas Sakura...cherche encore ! (Eh oui, tu as vu ça ! Quel homme honnête, pauvre fiancée...)

FAUX, la cérémonie ne signifie pas tout-à-fait ça...cherche encore...la réponse sera donnée dans le chapitre 5 ! patience mon enfant, patience !

Eh oui hé oui ! Encore plus d'intrigue ! Moi, j'aime les intrigues, tu ne savais pas XD.

Ps : courage, bientôt tu auras un corps de rêve, à faire tomber les garçons:)

(Prend une serviette pour essuyer la bave sur sa joue et pars en courant)

je remercie aussi : Gwendo Gwendoline, Lunamyx Voldy et tachaillya de me suivre et/ou d'avoir classé cette fiction en favorite :)

**Remarque :** comme dit plus haut, ce chapitre est un peu particulier car il clôt la fin des bases. Ce que j'entends par base, c'est le fait que l'histoire est enfin encrée, les intrigues sont là (pas toutes mais la plupart), le monde a été un petit peu expliqué pour ne pas se perdre..ect.

A partir du chapitre 5, nous verrons apparaître des personnages comme Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura ou encore Kakashi ( je ne vais pas tous les citer sinon je vais perdre du suspense XD). Au programme : de l'amour, de la cruauté, tension, manipulation ou encore trahison ! Tout est permis !

C'est pour cela que je remercie toutes les personnes ayant eu le courage de lire jusque là et j'espère ne pas les perdre pour la suite, bien entendu.

Pour finir cette remarque, il y aura un tout petit questionnaire à la fin de ce chapitre, juste pour avoir vos avis. Voila, on se retrouve à la fin !

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

[extrait d'un des parchemins de Kazuhiro,

daté du 60eme jour de la guerre des_ oubliés_]

_Saru mo ki kara ochiru_

_(même les singes tombent des arbres)_

J'ai vécu la plupart de ma vie avec la menace omniprésente de la guerre, celle-ci planait tels un rapace au dessus de nos têtes, mais jamais nous y avions accordé la moindre importance. Ayant grandi dans un clan avide de connaissance, de gloire et de pouvoir, nous avions appris à nous battre, à traquer et même à tuer, sans la moindre pensée, sans le moindre regret pour la pauvre personne dont le sang taché continuellement nos mains. Toute notre vie se résumait à cela et pour nous ce n'était que de la routine, nous y étions habitués. Nous instaurions la peur et l'angoisse mais aussi de l'admiration à tous les autres clans, à toutes les personnes qui n'appartenaient pas à notre famille. Aucun d'eux n'osait se frotter à nous, a part si ledit voulait mourir rapidement et pas d'une mort agréable cela dit. Jamais, je n'avais appris autre chose que cette doctrine inculquée des la naissance, d'ailleurs pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? Moi, qui se sentais si bien dans cette douce illusion...Oui une pure illusion que j'ai constatée bien malgré moi...Mais revenons au sujet principal de la lettre Nous avions par le passé signé une multitude d'alliances, les plus menaçantes les une des autres, allant même jusqu'à la folie pure. Et aujourd'hui, nous constatons l'énormité de notre erreur et nous en payons le prix cher.

Pendant maints siècles, nous avons cru que nous étions au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire, mais qui aurait pu s'imaginer le contraire ? Qui aurait pu contester cette vérité ? Je ne vois pas, en ce moment, un seul refus, à ce que nous nous effacions cette idée de notre esprit, il en va de soi. Mais peut être pas pour l'éternité, il reste quand bien même une infime chance.

Nous ne sommes, pour ces créatures venus d'un autre monde, que du gibier dont ils se délectent chaque soir. Après avoir mis fin à l'une de nos alliance, à l'alliance la plus immonde, si je puis dire, nous sommes entrés en guerre et aujourd'hui, on est précisément le 60eme jours de la guerre des oubliés.

Il est, pour le moment, impossible de les différencier, tant elles nous ressemblent physiquement. Elles peuvent être nos filles, nos fils, nos femmes ou bien nos frères. Ces monstres chassent, torturent leurs proies jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive et n'ont guère de pitié. Détrompez-vous, ce n'est point notre chair qui les intéresse mais ce que notre humanité protège au plus profond d'elle même, c'est notre âme, oui, c'est notre âme qu'elles convoitent.

Elles sont ce que le néant a engendré de plus abject...

L'ironie du sort serait de croire que la mort apaise le cœur de la pauvre victime, que si jamais on meurt, on se voit alléger de toute souffrance, que l'on retrouve le repos disparu et tant attendu...Mais ceci n'est encore qu'une illusion de ma pauvre existence. J'ai cessé de croire en l'humanité, qui lui a cessé de croire à un monde meilleur, alors, comme l'espoir n'y était plus, j'ai pensé comme un homme égoïste, j'ai pensé à m'éteindre, a disparaître de ce monde rongé par la haine et les ténèbres, j'ai pensé qu'un mort de plus ne ferait guère de différence... là, je me suis perdu, et là est le mal que j'ai commis. J'ai aussitôt regretté cette pensée, cette intrusion mauvaise dans mon esprit et une force que je ne pourrais décrire avait pris possession de mon être.

Je n'ai jamais vraiment vécu par moi même, je ne sais pas comment vous l'interpréter mais, avant ce jour, j'étais une autre personne, une personne à l'opposer de ce que je suis aujourd'hui. J'étais une créature endormie dans un monde utopique, j'obéissais à des lois absurdes où ma conduite y était dictée. Tout ce que j'avais appris s'est envolé, s'est anéanti en un instant, le temps que je me réveille. Je me suis haï, mais après tout, je suis un homme, non ?

Aujourd'hui, je suis devenu un symbole, une figure, une personne en qui croire pour la survie de notre espèce. Je ne suis pas parfait, oh ! Loin de là... de toute façon, d'après vous, quelqu'un peut-il avoir aucun défaut ? Est ce possible ? Non. Mais je pense avoir suffisamment de compétences pour pouvoir remonter la pente dans laquelle nous nous sommes engouffrés si profondément.

La guerre n'a pas encore atteint son apogée et c'est pourquoi il faut que nous agissions dès maintenant, plus tôt nous arriverons à nous débarrasser de ses immondes créatures et plus tôt nos familles seront en sécurité, nous serons loin des champs de batailles, loin de cette période affreuse et traumatisante, loin de la famine...

Nous ne sommes qu'aux soixantièmes jours de guerre mais j'ai quand même un espoir, bien que mince, pour notre survie. Ces bêtes seront chassées de nos terres par...

[Cet extrait est le seul, de la lettre originale, à avoir pu être sauvegardé par le Grand conseil. L'autre partie, personne ne sait, à ce jour, où elle se trouve.]

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Les doux rayons venaient délicatement caresser le visage du jeune homme endormi. Une agréable douceur matinale, provoquant chez le jeune adulte une envie irrépressible de passer la matinée sous les draps. Ne se souciant guère de l'heure qu'il pouvait être, il se rendormit paisiblement dans un soupir de satisfaction. Lorsque le soleil pénétra entièrement sa chambre tapissée de couleurs claires, il s'assit sur le lit et savoura un moment de tranquillité matinale. Il s'étira, bailla mollement et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, balayant deux, trois mèches qui tombaient devant ses yeux avant de sortir avec grâce du lit baldaquin dans lequel il avait reposé toute la nuit.

Une fois habillé d'une tunique bleue assez richement décorée due à son rang et d'un simple pantalon noir, Shuisui descendit vers la grande place du domaine Uchiha.

Il marchait calmement et d'un pas modéré sur le chemin de dalle. Cependant, bien qu'il affichait une image sereine, il était à la fois légèrement stressé. En effet, il avait décidé sur les conseils d' Eiko d'aller rendre visite à la vieille Chiwa pour enfin avoir des réponses.

Il respira un grand coup d'air frais et il se dirigea vers ses frères de cœur qu'il venait d'apercevoir au loin. Itachi et Eiko s'entraient avec dur labeur sous la chaleur d'un soleil d'été. Quand les deux concernés virent leur cousin approcher, ils arrêtèrent leur entraînement et posèrent leurs sabres à terre.

Ce fut Shuisui qui prit la parole en premier.

- Déjà en train de vous entraîner, vous n'en avez pas marre de suer à longueur de journée ?

- Excuse-nous Shuisui, si nous n'avons pas le même degré d'intelligence, je préfère d'autant plus m'amuser que lire de vieux ouvrages à moitié rongés par les mites, taquina gentiment le nouveau fiancé.

- Dis moi mon cher cousin, as-tu lu un livre récemment ? Je me doute que non car sinon, tu aurais du savoir qu'on ne laisse pas sa fiancée toute seule dans un lit à son réveil, une femme aime sentir la présence de son futur époux à ses côtés, répliqua t-il taquin.

- Mmmh, elle était tellement fatiguée hier soir et tellement mignonne ce matin en dormant que je n'ai pas osé la réveiller. Est-ce que cela fait de moi un mauvais futur époux ?

- Un très mauvais futur époux, rajouta Eiko, imagines tu la tristesse qu'elle aura en ne voyant pas son bien aimé dans ses bras.

Eiko durant son monologue n'avait pu s'empêcher d'imiter, d'une façon très grotesque, une jeune fille en détresse attendant son prince charmant.

Les trois jeunes gens éclatèrent de rire, cela faisait du bien de décompresser un peu de temps en temps surtout dans une famille comme la leur.

- Au fait, déclara Shuisui, j'ai croisé Mikoto-sama en chemin, elle m'a demandé de vous prévenir que Fugaku-sama souhaitait nous voir en début d'après-midi.

- Nous allons avoir une nouvelle mission d'après vous ? Demanda Eiko excité comme un gamin qui viendrait de recevoir des cadeaux.

- Non, Eiko, nous n'allons pas faire d'autres carnages pour le moment. Vois tu, Itachi vient juste de se fiancer donc cela serait illogique de l'envoyer en mission et dans moins d'un mois maintenant, il y a la venue de Sasuke, par conséquence, je pense que c'est à propos de sa Nyuuseki no gishiki. Parla Shuisui.

- Dommage, j'aurais bien voulu me détendre un peu les muscles, murmura sadiquement le plus jeune d'eux, mais je pense que tu as raison, je me demande toutefois ce qu'on prévu les anciens...

Itachi remit son élastique dans ses cheveux et dévoila en même temps :

- J'ai parlé à mon père de cette histoire et il m'a assuré que c'était lui qui avait demandé la sa Nyuuseki no gishiki de Sasuke.

- Je ne vois pas trop où est le problème, chuchota Eiko dans l'incompréhension.

- Le problème est les rapports que nous entretenions avant le départ de Sasuke, ils n'étaient pas très amicaux et pas vraiment dignes d'une famille. Avança Shuisui.

- Ça merci mais je l'avais remarqué... Mais Fugaku-sama étant son père, cela est tout à fait normal qu'il demande à faire cette cérémonie pour son fils.

- Certes mais tu connais les anciens, il n'y a pas de plus vicieux et de plus tordus qu'eux. Je me demande le pourquoi ils ont accepté, ils pouvaient tout aussi bien refuser...

- Arrêtons de ressasser le passé pour ne rien dire, cela ne sert à rien et les anciens ne sont pas aussi tordus qu'on le pense. S'exprima sévèrement Itachi.

- Ça, c'est ce que tu crois... énonça l'enfantin avant de se retrouver devant un regard des plus glacial.

Eiko leva les bras en l'air pour bien monter qu'il ne dirait plus rien et qu'il ne cherchait pas la bagarre avec son cousin. Itachi arrêta alors de le fusiller du regard.

- Et toi Shuisui que fais-tu dehors à cette heure-ci ? Demanda finalement Itachi après le moment de tension.

- A vrai dire j'étais en chemin vers la maison de la vieille Chiwa.

Itachi se souvint alors qu'Eiko lui avait parlé de son problème au petit matin. Il se déplaça et vint poser une main sur l'épaule de son cousin.

- Eiko m'en a vaguement parlé ce matin, c'est à propos de ton souffle ?

- Oui, c'est à propos de mon souffle et c'est Eiko qui m'a conseillé d'aller voir grand-mère Chiwa.

- Et il a bien fait, dit Itachi en adressant un sourire à son autre cousin qui lui répondit de la même manière, tu es vraiment sûr que tu ne ressens rien ?

- Écoute Itachi, ce n'est pas contre toi mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler. Je vais bien voir ce que va me dire Chiwa et on verra après cela.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends très bien.

Shuisui laissa ses cousins à leur entraînant et il partit vers l'habitat de la vieille Chiwa, la plus vieille chamane du clan...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

L'entraînement avec Itachi avait été coriace et violent bien plus que d'habitude. Le battre dans son domaine de prédilection était devenu une de ses résolutions mais il devait l'avouer, elle était difficile à tenir. Toutefois, il avait pris un plaisir fou à le combattre, il avait senti comme une sorte de haine prenant possession de son corps, une petite envie de faire souffrir son frère de cœur. Pourquoi ce sentiment ?Il en avait une idée...

Finissant rapidement son petit-déjeuner, il remonta dans sa chambre pour récupérer les affaires qu'il allait emmener pour sa petite excursion. Prenant un sac, il y fourra tout d'abord sa bourse, le plus important, une cape, une gourde d'eau et des vivres. Il le referma avec précaution puis l'attacha dans son dos. Il fixa au niveau de son bassin une simple épée qu'il maniait avec habileté pour se défendre si jamais le besoin est, ainsi qu'un tout petit poignard qu'il glissa dans sa botte. En réalité, il n'avait pas besoin de grand chose, il n'allait que dans une des villes voisines. En regardant rapidement la pendule accrochée au mur, il se rendit compte qu'il serait un peu en retard s'il ne bougeait pas d'ici en vitesse. Il n'avait prévenu personne pour son expédition car celle-ci n'était pas prévue du moins pour les siens. Il sortit donc en trombe de sa demeure et grimpa sur son destrier avant de le faire talonner.

Il avait décidé de se rendre à Dentris, une ville de la faction du feu assez éloignée du domaine Uchiha pour simplement ne pas se faire remarquer par les siens.

Dentris était une cité relativement développée, quatrième par son nombre d'habitant et première par ses marchés, elle accueillait effectivement un bon nombre des plus grands marchands de l'ancien royaume. Cependant, elle était aussi première par ses crimes et ses vices. Si l'on comptait le nombre d'étoffes de richesses, d'étoffes faites de soies, les pierres précieuses ou encore l'or qui circulaient dans les rues, on pouvait aisément affirmer que le nombre de bandits était double voir triple.

Eiko faisait alterner son cheval entre course et marche tranquille. Voyant que la ville pointait son bout de son nez, il fit galoper son destrier un peu plus vite. Ici, comme ailleurs on pouvait voir toutes sortes de personnes se promener dans les larges rues. Il y avait en plus grand nombre les mendiants, puis les riches en deuxième position, en troisième les commerçants et ainsi de suite. On pouvait remarquer que certains avaient plus de sang humain que d'autres, se mélanger entre espèces n'était plus un sujet tabou, nombreux hybrides avaient vu le jour mais cela restait quand même rare.

Avant de parcourir la cité, il laissa sa monture devant une auberge bien gardée et paya un gamin pour faire le guet.

A chacun de ses pieds qui foulaient le sol, un amas de poussière se soulevait, la terre étant bien trop sèche. Les étales n'étaient faites que de bois et si on prenait en compte la chaleur qu'il faisait, c'était très étonnant qu'un feu ne fût pas encore déclaré.

De sa démarche vive et hautaine, il avançait entièrement dissimulé sous une cape sombre qu'il avait emmenée. Seul son visage fermé était discernable. Il avançait tout droit sans se détourner d'un millimètre de son chemin, obligeant par cet acte la foule à s'écarter de son passage, dans un murmure de désapprobation et de critiques. Pourquoi devrait est-ce à lui de dévier son chemin ? Eiko n'était pas de ceux qui respectaient les règles et les mœurs à la lettre, il préférait agir comme bon lui semblait quitte à bousculer la pauvre sensibilité de ce bas monde. S'ils savaient ce qui se tramait bien souvent dans leur dos. Ils en étaient les premières victimes. Ah ! Les illusions de la vie, il adorait les savourer ! Les pauvres petits humains qu'ils étaient, se croyaient immunisés...quelle erreur...

Une main sur le pommeau de son épée, l'autre poussant les gêneurs de son passage, il se dirigea vers un stand où il avait l'habitude de se rendre et dont la qualité était toujours au rendez-vous. S'approchant, Eiko regarda avec précision les offres du vendeur, ne voulant aucune imperfection sur le cadeau qu'il souhaitait offrir à son petit cousin.

Ses yeux furent vite attirés par un bijou de main composait de fines chaînes en argent parcourant le dos de la main, un bracelet plus épais aux nombreux motifs au poignet et d'un aigle centré au milieu agencé d'un œil de rubis noir et l'autre d'un grenat.

Il fit signe au vendeur et demanda le prix qui devait selon être fort cher.

- Cent cinq roulis, lui répondit le marchand en tendant sa main.

Le hasard faisait bien les choses, il avait emmené précisément le bon compte. Il lui donna donc les pièces demandées et dut jouer des coudes pour pouvoir se sortir du troupeau qui s'était rassemblé autour de lui. Avec beaucoup de délicatesses, il rangea le cadeau dans son sac.

Son regard se porta sur le ciel, à la fois sombre et lumineux. Ténèbres et lumière. Deux notions si différentes et pourtant si proches. La frontière invisible qui les séparait était si mince et si fragile. Pour lui et comme pour pleins d'autres, il était facile de vagabonder entre le bien et le mal, de revêtir des masques et des costumes...Le monde n'était que théâtre et les gens que comédiens. Tromperie, mensonge, deux mots avec lesquels on pouvait façonner l'univers.

Autrefois, Eiko se serait décrit comme Ténèbres, vivant dans un monde de crapulerie, de puissance et de pouvoir, vivant dans le monde des uchihas, un monde difficile à décrire et à cerner mais une personne lui avait fait voir la lumière,_ Sasuke_, le nom de son petit cousin.

Eiko était le seul à avoir gardé contact avec Sasuke lors de son départ, avant et après, lui envoyant des lettres et de temps à autre des cadeaux. Il ne l'avait jamais révélé à qui que ce soit même à Itachi. On pouvait affirmer qu'il jouait un double jeu. Lorsque tout le monde avait tourné le dos à ce pauvre gamin, juste pour une raison peu crédible d'après lui, il était le seul, en cachette, à aller le réconforter dans sa peine, lui adressant des mots doux dont un garçon de son age avait besoin. Eiko ne se qualifiait pas de personne lunatique, il aimait être sadique et enfantin en même temps mais aussi extrêmement gentil. Ses trois qualificatifs lui forgeaient son caractère et il en était plus que fier.

Certes, il n'avait jamais fait de remarque quand le petit se faisait traiter de tous les noms, il faisait lui aussi semblant de rien mais au fond de lui, quelque chose le tiraillait. Chaque jour, une routine s'installait, ses parents, Mikoto-sama et Fugaku-sama ne faisaient guère attention à lui, l'ignorant la plupart du temps. Itachi son propre frère le snobait, lui montrant sa supériorité. Et lui dans tous cela, il restait un simple spectateur. Il respectait son chef de clan, sa tante, son frère de cœur et son clan mais il y avait une sorte de barrière qui s'était imposée au fil du temps.

Attendri serait le mot le plus juste pour le décrire quand il regardait le visage et qu'il voyait la personnalité de son petit cousin. Sasuke avait tenu bon, persévérant chaque jour pour se faire reconnaître aux yeux des membres de son clan mais toujours rien et ses larmes en résultaient, il n'aimait pas les voir couler. Sasuke avait fini par les éviter le plus possible, soit en s'enfermant dans sa chambre, soit en sortant tôt le matin et en rentrant tard le soir.

D'ailleurs, Eiko se souvint d'un épisode, d'une histoire qui l'avait frappé jusque dans les tréfonds de son être.

C'était un soir, il partait avec Itachi et Shuisui pour une réunion avec les anciens et sur son chemin, il avait croisé Sasuke. Blessé, le petit Sasuke d'à peine six ans avait une énorme blessure à la jambe droite. Il boitait et s'empêchait de pleurer. Personne ne venait l'aider, tous restaient plantés là avec indifférence. Itachi l'avait poussé de son passage avec brusquerie et lui avait dit une phrase qu'Eiko n'avait pu entendre à cause de la distance mais il avait vu de la honte sur le visage du petit. Itachi comme si rien n'était, avait repris sa marche. Eiko, s'était alors excusé auprès de ses deux cousins, prétextant une envie soudaine et il s'était dirigé vers la chambre du bambin et il l'avait soigné.

Heureusement qu'il avait été là ce jour-là car la blessure était vraiment profonde et infectée.

Depuis ce jour, il avait rapproché ses distances avec son jeune cousin. Eiko ne le laissait jamais dans son chagrin. Dans les moments où Sasuke se sentait le plus seul, il l'emmenait avec lui dans la foret et il lui apprenait le dressage d'oiseaux. Son cousin était d'ailleurs très fort dans cette discipline. Il avait décidé de prendre sur son temps pour jouer avec lui et c'était d'autant plus étonnant que personne ne l'eut remarqué.

Une chose, cependant, pesait à Eiko, c'était le vieux fou rencontré lorsqu'il revenait avec Itachi. Il lui avait mis un coup, l'envoyant dans le ravin car son insolence avait dépassé les bornes mais en soit, la vieille personne avait eu raison sur toute la ligne. Itachi était un mauvais grand frère et cela il le savait mais le fait est qu'il n'avait pas aimé la façon avec laquelle il lui avait dit. Il aurait dû se contrôler mais c'était plus fort que lui. Qui était donc cet homme avec une audace pareille ? En plus de cela, le vieux connaissait son nom...Chose très troublante...

Une image s'imposa dans la tête d'Eikio, celle de Sasuke. Dans les lettres qu'il avait échangées avec lui, il avait remarqué que son comportement et son caractère avaient changé, rien que dans la façon qu'il avait de s'exprimer. Il était plus sur de lui, fier, un peu hautain et narcissique, tout le contraire d'avant. A la fois, il était content qu'il gagne en prestance et qu'il puisse tenir tête mais pas qu'il change à ce point... Il aimait le Sasuke timide d'autrefois, hélas, les temps avaient changé.

Il était content car il allait le revoir, après sept ans d'absence. Eiko espérait que Sasuke allait revenir, il n'en était pas sur à cent pour cent. Il y avait anguille sous roche par le simple fait que les anciens aient accepté de faire sa Nyuuseki no gishiki alors qu'ils ne le considéraient pas comme un membre de leur famille. Si lui en arrivait à cette conclusion, Sasuke arriverait à la même lui aussi... Quelles raisons les avaient poussés à ce choix ? Fugaku était expressif ces derniers temps, chose rare, très rare... Et Eiko se doutait que ce n'était pas la venue de son fils cadet qui le rendait joyeux...

Enfin bon, il se demandait tout de même à quoi pouvait bien ressembler Sasuke maintenant qu'il avait pris de l'âge. Il ne devait pas être bien bronzé étant donner qu'il était parti chez l'un de leurs oncles, un ermite qui habitait dans le berceau cristallin, la faction la plus éloignée de celle du feu...Rien d'étonnant. Ressemblait-il plus à son père ou à sa mère ? De simples questions qu'Eiko se posait souvent et une question revenait plus que les autres : dans sa dernière lettre, Sasuke lui avait annoncé une surprise dont il ne pouvait imaginer l'ampleur, mais qu'était-ce donc ?!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tandis que les gardes tentaient de trouver un domestique pour annoncer l'arrivée de trois personnes encapuchonnées, ceux-ci étaient perplexes et inquiets quant à cette réunion tardive. La perplexité pouvait se comprendre du fait que le grand conseil ne tarder jamais sur des affaires, notamment sur les missions. Quant à l'inquiétude, disons que c'était une affaire d'ordre politique qui durait depuis quelques temps déja.

Aucun n'échangeait de mots, ils étaient silencieux au point de se sentir dans un cimetière mais alors que l'un des personnages semblait perdre patience, une délégation sortit de la salle d'en face, sans doute le comité d'accueil qui venait leur demander de les suivre jusqu'à l'un des spiriths.

Sans un mot, les deux groupes de personnes échangèrent leur salut cérémonieux. Le protocole l'exiger. Impeccablement suivies, les formules de politesse se suivaient toutes avec harmonie.

Une fois que quelques paroles furent échangées, le comité les pria de le suivre.

Le bruit de leurs bottes résonnait sur le carrelage de marbre blanc. Les trois convives n'étaient guère impressionnés par la beauté des lieux, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils foulaient le sol du Grand Conseil. Cependant, l'admiration était présente. Qui ne pouvait pas succomber à la magie des lieux ?

Après maints détours et de franchissement de portes, les trois mages entrèrent dans une salle assez conviviale où un homme, un haut Spirith, attendait patiemment assis sur de nombreux cousins à même le sol.

- Ne restez pas bêtement à attendre à l'entrée de la porte et venez vous asseoir.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. S'asseyant avec respect, ils attendirent la raison de leur venue.

- Je suis ravi de vous voir en ces lieux aujourd'hui, cette réunion est assez tardive comme vous devez vous en douter. Pour une raison particulière, je vous ai demandé. Mais je vous en prie, mettez-vous a l'aise. Déclara le maître des lieux en faisant un signe de la main.

L'homme de haut rang fit une pause dans son discours et présenta des tasses de thé.

-La raison pour laquelle j'ai demandé votre présence en ce jour est simple... Cela fait six mois que le troisième Spirith est mort, d'une façon plutôt étrange, si je puis dire. Comme vous, vous en doutiez sûrement à l'heure qu'il est, il n'est pas mort de vieillesse, chose impossible en soit...Mais ceci n'est pas le sujet, donc passons. Un nouveau a été élu par l'innocence.

Un des mages posa sa tasse et parla :

- Alors c'est fait, le grand conseil va reprendre enfin sa place avec un nouveau Spirith à ses côtés. Cela me rassure. Toutefois, une chose me chiffonne : quel est donc notre rôle ? Pourquoi nous avoir fait demander ?

- Je vais en venir au fait, vous êtes tous les trois des mages de haut rang chacun dans votre domaine, vos talents vont de nouveau servir. Je souhaiterais que vous vous rendiez à la rencontre du nouveau Spirith et que vous l'escortiez mais de loin, je ne veux pas qu'il découvre votre présence. Formula t-il avec sagesse.

- Vous souhaitez donc que nous le protégions jusqu'à sa venue au Grand conseil, exposa la seule femme du groupe.

Un sourire en coin de la part du Spirith et il reprit pour répondre à interrogation de son ancienne disciple :

- Tu es sur la bonne voie, ce n'est pas tout a fait pour cette raison que je vous est fait venir, l'escorter ne servirait à rien vu que nous n'avons pas encore divulgué son nom, sauf si par mégarde une fuite a eu lieu, ce que je ne pense pas. Si je vous demande de l'escorter de loin, c'est simplement car je voudrais lui faire passer un dernier test avant qu'il occupe sa fonction.

Les trois disciples étaient étonnés et c'est celui qui n'avait pas encore parlé qui demanda intrigué :

- Maitre, vous n'avez plus confiance en L'Innocence ?...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ma confiance reste en l'Innocence, ainsi qu'en cette personne choisie et je n'irais pas à l'encontre, loin de là. Le problème si je puis dire et le fait que le nouveau Spirith est très jeune. Avoua l'ancien.

Il posa ses mains sur ses cuisses et regarda par la fenêtre la lune et ses confrères.

- Que voulez-vous dire par « très jeune » ? A mon souvenir, le plus jeune Spirith qu'il y ait eu, avait pris ses fonctions à l'age de trente-deux ans.

Le Spirith retourna sa tête en direction de ses invités avec un léger sourire puis confia :

- J'ai plus d'une centaine d'années à mon actif et pour vous dire que je n'ai jamais vu cela : le nouveau Spirith élu par l'innocence est un jeune homme d'un age surprenant, je ne vous dirais guère précisément, vous aurez l'occasion de le constater par vous-même.

Le maître se tut durant un petit moment puis, déclara posément :

- Si L'Innocence l'a choisi lui, c'est qu'il y a une très bonne raison. Ce petit est amené à faire de grandes choses. Je respecte son choix. Il y a des choses que vous ne savez pas...Les temps vont bientôt changer et si l'enfant a été élu, c'est qu'il a un rôle à jouer.

- « Les temps vont changer » ? qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

-Plus tard, répondit le vieil homme, je veux être sur avant de vous confier quoi que ce soit. Vous partirez demain, dès la tombée de la nuit. Soyez prudent et sur vos gardes, on ne sait jamais. Vous pouvez disposer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Un silence...Persistant...à rendre fou... Du haut de la falaise, la jeune femme observée l'horizon...si calme...étrangement calme...un signe avant une tempête, dit-on. Folle était la personne ayant eu l'idée de ce rendre en ce lieu maudit, là où dans les croyances, un vieux sénile de serpent en aurait fait son lieu d'exécution, là où maintes victimes auraient perdu la vie comme par enchantement, ou là où on devenait fou...

Mais qui était donc cette femme ? Pourquoi venait-elle s'aventurer dans un lieu comme celui-ci ? Ne croyait-elle pas elle aussi en cette légende ?...

...Nan...

Elle y croyait en cette légende, oui, elle y croyait... Si bien qu'elle eût l'air absente...comme morte puis soudain, les yeux rivés sur le sol, elle plia ses genoux et crispa ses mains sur sa tête.

Quand elle crut se calmer, les tremblements redoublèrent et s'aggravèrent, ses mèches cachant son visage, elle ne put s'empêcher de se griffer férocement ses joues.

Un cri bestial fendit l'air.

La femme était maintenant allongée sur le sol, les ongles enterraient dans la terre, les yeux ouvert en grand, les pupilles dilatées... elle souffrait en silence.

Des craquements se firent entendre, était-ce ses os qui se brisaient ? Ou bien était-ce le simple bruit des arbres ?

De sa bouche, un rire, très doux au départ se fit entendre, un rire de petite fille, un rire de joie... mais celui-ci se mua très rapidement en un rire sadique, un rire à en faire trembler beaucoup, un rire de fin... Rampant sur le sol, la femme devenue créature méconnaissable tentait de s'échapper...Mais à quoi ? Sa tête fit trois quart de tour, ignorant son métabolisme. Dans un sourire ignoble, elle laissa échapper de sa frêle bouche des paroles digne d'une possédait...

_« On peut voir le sang qui coule, une encre noire comme la haine .. On aperçoit très tôt des fissures, puis des brèches mais on ne fait rien, on les laisse s'agrandir ... Le temps les élargies, les décuples. Le mal en fait siennes jusqu'à rendre impossible la raison...Le cœur n'est plu._

_Ta passion dévorante finira par te brûler et te consumera pour l'éternité » _

Cette femme, au tatouage circulaire visible sur sa nuque, rendit son dernier souffle, elle s'appelait...

Anko.

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que vous l'avait aimé, ce chapitre !

Comme dit plus haut, j'ai un petit questionnaire à vous faire remplir pour savoir deux/trois petite chose à propos de vous cher lecteur. Je vous rassure, c'est la seule fois où je vous demanderai _(explicitement XD)_ une review. (et oui, moi aussi j'ai tendance à ne pas en laisser à tous les chapitres d'une histoire^^)

Alors voilà ce que je voudrais savoir :

1) Avez-vous compris les bases de l'histoire ? (le monde/ créature qui y vivent/intrigues...)

2) Quelque chose vous semble t-il pas clair/flou ?

3) Avez-vous trouvé ce début trop long ?

4) Quel est votre chapitre préféré ? Et pourquoi ? (cette question m'aide pour savoir quelle tension vous aimez le plus : sensualité (chap1) cruauté (chap3)...ect)

5) Quel est votre personnage préféré ? / couple préféré ?

6) Pourquoi lisez-vous cette histoire ? pour son originalité (s'il y a XD), son intrigue ? Mon style d'écriture ?...ect...

oh hé dernière question : voulez-vous un titre pour les chapitres ?

Voila, je remercie chaleureusement ceux/celles qui répondront à ces questions, celles-ci vont beaucoup m'aider dans la suite de l'histoire et vont me permette de répondre avant que l'action rentre en jeu aux personnes ayant des doutes.

Sur ce, je vous laisse et je vous dis à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ! À dans deux semaines !


	6. Chapter 5

Avant toute chose, je remercie les personnes qui me lisent ! Cela me fait très plaisir !

Je suis quand même déçu d'avoir eu qu'une seule personne ayant répondu à mes petites questions mais bon, c'est la vie :)

Miyorie Uchiwa : oui, je passe de bonnes vacances et toi ?

Merci pour ton compliment, mais c'est aussi grâce à mes lecteurs que je progresse ! Vous me donnez envie d'écrire ! Si tu trouves que le dernier paragraphe est un peu glauque, c'est que j'ai réussi l'ambiance désirée. Je vais peut-être avertir, en début de chapitre, pour les âmes sensibles. Et oui, entre Eiko et Sasuke, il y aura une relation particulière, tu as touché dans le mil :). Alors je vais reprendre la partie avec le vieillard : E, I, S sont en route pour la faction du feu lorsqu'il rencontre cet homme. La légende dit qu'un grand magicien serait mort à cet endroit lors de la guerre des oubliés et que son fantôme erre ici pour l'éternité. Donc déjà est-ce le fantôme ? Deuxièmement : Eiko est partagé entre sa « loyauté » pour Itachi et celle pour Sasuke. Celui-ci est un brin lunatique XD. Le vieil homme agresse Itachi donc Eiko le protège... (j'espère que tu as compris). Je prends en note ton chapitre préféré, je vais mettre un titre pour les chapitres, je pense. Oui, on connaît la femme d'Itachi et tu seras vraiment surprise ! Tes personnages préférés sont aussi les miens, ça tombe bien :). N'hésite pas à les lires, elles sont super ! Et oui, je vais faire d'autre fanfic ! (mais pas pour le moment)

**Remarque concernant le chapitre : **Ce n'est plus une surprise, l'ayant déjà annoncé quelques chapitres plutôt, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que ce chapitre est axé sur Sasuke. Le texte reste rédigé à la 3 personne du singulier mais le point de vue est omniscient. De plus, j'ai voulu faire de Sasuke un personnage très complexe au niveau de son caractère et de ses sentiments. On peut donc dire qu'il est en soit un petit peu lunatique XD. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je garde quand même sa personnalité originale, c'est-à-dire son côté froid, calme, réfléchi, mais aussi son côté vengeur. De mon côté, je rajoute comme qualificatif la manipulation et la tendresse. Ce qui nous donne un vrai psychopathe ! XD. Non, rassurez vous, je préviens juste à l'avance pour ses saute d'humeur. D'ailleurs, vous allez pouvoir le remarquer dans quelques instants. :)

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_**« N'attends pas que j'abaisse ma haine, ce serait pur illusion »**_

_(cette citation n'est pas de moi) _

_Le manque d'air se faisait entendre, mais il se tenait tranquille, il savait qu'il ne fallait pas lutter, il attendait immobile, membres contractés que cette douleur atroce passe. Et encore une fois, ce grand fracas qui venait de nulle part, ces flashs qui l'éblouissaient, ces cris incessants... il sentit son corps se propulser ailleurs, son esprit s'envoler pour arriver toujours au même endroit. Il se trouvait au bord de la falaise, habillé d'une simple tunique de soie blanche. Ses pieds, nus, pataugeaient dans la boue qui recouvrait le sol. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et des larmes coulaient sur son visage innocent, marqué par la peur. Il était là, bousculée par des hommes, femmes, vieillard qui se hâtaient vers les sorties les plus proches, se cachaient sous les charrettes, dans les tonneaux. Des cris, des hurlements, le bruit du gong qui résonnait, les tambours qui jouaient le firent perdre pied. Il tremblait de tout son corps, ses mains recouvraient maintenant ses oreilles et il tomba lourdement sur le sol. Les flammes, encore des flammes, aussi majestueuses que sa propre folie, semblaient narguer le ciel comme une promesse douce d'une passion qui se consume malgré les lois de la nature. Ce vent frais qui soufflait, ne parvenait pas à atteindre ces flammes rougeoyantes qui enveloppées cette cité comme une mère qui bercerait sont bel enfant. Une armée de soldats se déversait dans les allées tels des jaillissements d'eau brûlants. Les généraux étaient en selle sur de beaux cheveux remuants, armés de la tête aux pieds, ils portaient de lourdes et volumineuses armures couleur sang, un sabre brandit à la main, ils combattaient férocement tout en protégeant le peu de civils qui restait. Alors que le jeune homme s'apprêter à se lever, sa vision se troubla, il se sentit chuter, il tomba dans le néant. Il n'y avait plus rien, plus de bruit, plus de combats, plus de lumières, rien que ce silence. Il gardait ses yeux vigoureusement fermés et cherchait péniblement à se calmer. Il se sentait de plus en plus envahi par la nausée et le vertige. Essayant de faire le vide dans son esprit, une image revenait sans cesse dans sa tête, la dernière qu'il avait vu sur le champ de bataille, celle de ces affreuses créatures, non humaine, qui marchaient lentement, leur dos courbés et leurs griffes qui labouraient la terre._

Il ouvrit ses yeux. Rapidement, dans un geste brusque. De son revers de sa manche, il essuya son front, empli de sueurs. Tout son métabolisme semblait affecté par ces cauchemars récurrents et sordides. Son cœur battait à une vitesse anormale, deux fois plus vite qu'en temps normal, il fallait dire qu'il ne s'y était pas encore habitué, malgré les années, à ces visions d'horreur venant troubler son sommeil. En effet, depuis l'enfance, pratiquement tous les soirs, la bête noire venait le hanter, il ne pouvait y échapper. C'était toujours les mêmes thèmes qui revenaient, c'est-à-dire la mort, la souffrance ou encore le malheur...A croire qu'il était vraiment maudit... Quand il était petit, son oncle venait le réconforter dans son lit, ou bien, s'était lui qui se déplacer jusqu'au sien, mais, il ne restait jamais seul, ayant trop peur de se rendormir. Cependant, il avait grandi, donc en somme, il n'avait plus besoin d'aide. Il aurait honte lui-même s'il avait besoin d'aide à son age !

S'asseyant lentement sur le lit, il dégagea quelques mèches bleutées de son front et respira moins vite pour pouvoir faire le vide. Une fois ceci de fait, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa chambre plongée dans la pénombre. Le soleil devait être levé depuis une bonne heure déjà et ne pouvant plus supporter la sensation d'être collant, à cause de la sueur, il décida de se lever.

Craignant de voir ses jambes défaillir sous son poids, il s'appuyait contre le mur, tout en marchant doucement. Se dirigeant vers la salle à bains, il s'approcha du bassin d'eau chaude, enleva sa tunique de coton blanche et descendit dans le bain. Il prenait tout son temps pour faire sa toilette car de toute façon, personne ne l'attendait, il n'avait aucune visite et cela depuis un bon bout de temps. Il ne pouvait guère effacer les souvenirs les plus douloureux de son enfance, il n'avait pas ce pouvoir mais rien ne l'empêcher de ne pas les ressasser. Dommage qu'on ne pouvait choisir sa famille, il aurait évité de grands chagrins...

Quoi qu'il en soit, bien que maintenant, il était immunisé contre leurs saloperies, cela ne l'empêcher pas d'éprouver quelques frissons.

Après s'être savonné minutieusement le corps, et s'être enduit d'huile essentielle, il enfila un bas noir, assez proche de la peau et d'une tunique rouge croisait sur le devant.

Descendant en silence les escaliers, il fut surpris de trouver son oncle l'attendre dans le salon.

- Sasuke. Fit simplement l'homme robuste en signe de salutation.

Le dénommé Sasuke fit de même et prit place à la table basse, en face de son oncle. Avant de se servir, il préféra attendre ce qu'il avait lui dire, sûrement très important pour qu'il en vienne à se déplacer.

- A en voir ta mine, je suppose que tu as encore fait des cauchemars, me tromperais-je ?

Il n'avait aucune envie de répondre à cette question, Kagami savait très bien que ce sujet était sensible et puis, Sasuke voulait à tout prix éviter de reprendre une discussion qui finirait mal comme à chaque fois qu'elle était mise sur le devant. De plus, pourquoi répondre à une question dont la réponse était évidente ?

- Je vois que tu n'es pas très bavard aujourd'hui, cela ne changera pas de d'habitude.

-...

- Bon puisque tu ne veux pas parler et faire preuve d'un minimum de respect, je vais en venir au fait, ça ne va pas vraiment te plaire : comptes-tu revenir chez ton père ? Demanda Kagami.

Revenir chez son père ? Évidemment que non, il ne voulait pas revenir. Pas après ce qu'ils lui ont fait ! Humilié, traité comme un chien, même pas foutu de s'occuper de leur gamin, ces pauvres connards ! Voir leur tête serait la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait dans ce bas monde, retourner, comme si rien ne s 'était passé, à la bergerie et puis quoi encore ?! Ah, oui ! Qu'elle idée, leur est-il passé par la tête pour lui organiser cette cérémonie stupide ?! « L'appartenance à la famille » voilà ce qu'elle signifiait, mais n'importe quoi, il était un bâtard hier, exclu à cause d'une différence et maintenant, ils étaient prêts à l'accepter, tout sourire pour qu'il appartienne au clan ?! Ils avaient encore une très mauvaise blague à lui faire, pour mieux l'enfoncer tient !

Mais d'un autre côté, il avait bien envie de s'amuser avec eux... Pourquoi, lui, n'aurait-il pas le droit de jouer ? Monter qu'il est plus intelligent, supérieur et sa facilité à pardonner serait plaisante, juste pour voir leurs réactions... Les rôles doivent changer, injuste serait le mot si la vie était toujours monotone... De surcroît, avec _sa nouvelle place _dans la hiérarchie, il voulait d'autant plus les rabaisser... Il s'en délectait déjà...

- SASUKE ! Tonna l'oncle.

- J'étais perdu dans mes pensées...

- Ne t'excuse pas surtout !

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'excuser, répondit-il avec franchise.

- Ton insolence te perdra un jour, mon neveu, sinon, je souhaiterais savoir ta réponse avant le coucher du soleil... J'ai autre chose à faire.

Évidemment, plus important que lui...Il le savait déjà, pas besoin de le répéter...

Bien qu'il fût un ermite, des affaires passaient avant son neveu, il en avait pris l'habitude.

- J'ai finalement pris la décision de revenir au clan...dit-il dans un soupir de frustration.

Sasuke se servit à manger et dégusta un premier sushi.

- Je suis fier de toi ! Répondit l'aîné avec un micro sourire.

Mais bien sur...

- Tu as pris la bonne décision de pardonner, même avec le mal qu'ils t'ont fait.. Tu es sur la bonne voie.

Et puis quoi encore, comme si demain, les Uchihas devenaient danseurs de cabaret...

Son oncle venait de lui couper l'appétit. Comment pouvait-on pardonner si facilement à des personnes dont les actes avaient réussi à gâcher une existence ? Ce n'était pas lui qui était mauvais en ne voulant guère faire d'effort mais eux.

Sasuke avait besoin de se détendre et tout de suite !

- Je vais pendre l'air, je reviendrai pour le déjeuner. S'excusa t-il.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Allongé sur un rocher, à côté d'un point d'eau gelé, Sasuke contemplait de ses yeux abyssaux, le ciel remplit de nuages cotonneux. Malgré ce froid d'hiver et la neige qui tombait en abondance, il se sentait paisible. Habitué aux températures extrêmes du berceau cristallin, le froid ne lui faisait presque plus aucun effet. Il lui arrivait quelques fois d'être un brin dérangé mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il changeait d'activité. La petite brise qui soufflait venait chatouiller sa peau si blanche, lui donnant par la même occasion une petite couleur rosée et ses mèches de cheveux voletaient au grès du vent. Du bout de ses doigts pâles, il caressait la texture douce et dure de la pierre. Les traits de son visage impassible et inexpressif reflétaient sa véritable personnalité. Le vide habitait souvent son cœur, autrefois abondant d'espoirs.

Sasuke ne se trouvait pas à cet endroit par pur hasard, cet étang d'eau était son lieu, son cocon. Il avait souvent besoin de solitude et d'évasion, préférant venir rêvasser ici, plutôt qu'aller se promener comme la plupart des gens. Fermant les yeux, il repensa à son parcours qu'il avait dû gravir pour arriver là où il en était arrivé aujourd'hui. Même si le vide prenait une place importante dans son cœur, il ne fallait pas croire qu'il était dépourvu d'émotions, bien au contraire, son cœur était un peu comme une toile d'artiste, reflétant tout ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. En ce moment, il était animé de desseins assez sombres et sadiques, destinés à un seul groupe : sa propre famille. Pourquoi tant de haines ? Tout simplement parce qu'une partie de sa vie s'était envolée de par leurs fautes. Il avait toujours voulu devenir quelqu'un aux yeux de son clan, il voulait juste un peu de reconnaissance et d'affection. Des câlins, des encouragements, des mots doux...tout ce qu'un gamin souhaite avoir de la part de ses parents. Eh bien lui, il avait eu tout le contraire : moqueries, insultes, et même violence. Il avait été écarté de tous, se retrouvant bien souvent seul à pleurer la tête dans les coussins. Il avait bien compris qu'on ne l'aimait point, parce que semblerait-il, il n'avait pas cette particularité que son clan possédait : le souffle. Ce que signifiait ce mot ?...Il n'en avait aucune idée, vu qu'il avait été évincé de la vie des siens dès qu'il avait su parler. Un bâtard, voila comment se résumait sa vie d'avant.

Il avait été plus ou moins forcé à quitter la faction du feu sous peine de représailles. Traité comme un moins que rien, il avait d'abord voulu en finir mais après une longue discussion avec un de ses cousins, il avait choisi de partir habiter chez son oncle, Kagami, le frère de son père mais aussi le père de Shuisui. Une sorte d'exil. Celui-ci l'avait accueilli, sans monter de réticence, l'avait nourri, l'avait choyé. En somme, un père ou plutôt une famille de remplacement. Certes, Kagami avait des défauts, comme tout le monde, mais des défauts qui lui pomper l'air, comme on dit. Mais bon, il ne les prenait pratiquement pas en compte. D'ailleurs comparé à son vrai père, on pouvait dire que ses défauts étaient quasi-inexistants.

En parlant de sa famille, sa proche famille, que pouvait-il dire d'eux ? Rien, Sasuke ne les connaissait pas, de vrais étrangers. Il ne pouvait même pas les décrire tellement ils n'étaient guère proches. Enfin si, de ce qu'il se souvient, son frère était hautain avec lui, le prenant toujours de haut et lui faisant subir mille caprices et accaparant toute l'attention de leur père. Sa mère était, elle aussi sévère, voulait que ses enfants soient parfaits en tout point, respectant les règles de conduite à la lettre et quant à son père...Il n'existait d'après lui, aucune personne plus sévère, inexpressif et exécrable.

En soit, une vraie famille soudée...quelle ironie...

C'est pourquoi, il avait décidé, quand son oncle lui avait annoncé la nouvelle de son retour imminent, de jouer à son tour. Après tout, lui aussi était un comédien, non ? La tache serait ardue pour assumer le rôle qu'il avait décidé de porter envers les siens mais quitte à sombrer dans la folie, il voulait à tout pris se venger, d'une façon ou d'une autre. La violence physique n'était pas dans ses mœurs, mais la violence morale, elle oui. Il fallait bien comprendre que ce masque ne serait qu'une facette, un stratagème pour sa famille, mais pas pour le reste de son entourage, et même du monde puisqu'il venait tout fraîchement d'être élu...

Il sourit...Pourquoi ne pas commencer à s'amuser dès maintenant ? Jouer un peu avec ce maudit servant envoyé par son père pour l'espionner ?! Il n'était pas dupe et encore moins con ! Alors quand son oncle lui avait présenté cet homme comme son domestique personnel, il s'était vite retenu de s'esclaffer, non mais vraiment, il avait une tête de naïf à ce point ? Même l'idiot du village se serait rendu compte du leurre ! Sa famille n'était pas très délicate...

En plus, cet imbécile de domestique n'arrivait également pas à cacher sa présence, cela faisait plus d'une heure que cet homme l'espionnait...enfin...essayait de l'espionner serait le mot le plus juste.

Sasuke sourit de toutes ses dents et s'élança dans les bois comme si de rien n'était.

- Y a-t-il quelqu'un ? Demanda t-il innocemment.

Évidemment, l'homme ne lui répondit pas, Sasuke se demandait qu'elle excuse, le servant, lui vendrait pour contrer son espionnage, pourquoi ne pas aller le dénicher tout de suite, tient ? Sasuke était bien trop curieux...

Une foulée, deux foulées...mais qui voilà caché derrière un arbre ?... Les mains croisées dans son dos, Sasuke s'avança en feignant l'étonnement.

- Vous m'avez découvert, Sasuke-sama.

-...

- Si je me suis caché ici, c'était pour vous protéger, Sasuke-sama. Répondit-il avec empressement.

Au moins, il n'avait pas besoin de lui tirer les vers du nez... Mais s'il croyait l'amadouer avec une excuse pareille, il s'y prenait très mal. Il ne fallait pas non plus le prendre pour un pigeon, c'était l'excuse la plus stupide qu'il avait entendue... Passons, il voulait savoir jusqu'où iraient ses mensonges.

- Me protéger, mais de quoi ? Demanda Sasuke plus sèchement qu'il aurait voulu. Une petite maladresse.

- Eh, de tous les dangers que retient une forêt...Essaya t-il de s'expliquer.

En quelques pas, Sasuke se déplaça loin de cet homme, pour ne pas perdre ses moyens tant ses excuses étaient lamentables, et s'appuya contre l'écorce d'un arbre.

- Mais quels sont les dangers précisément ? Fit-il en cachant son amusement.

Visiblement mal-à-l'aise, le servant faisait tourner ses neurones à une vitesse d 'enfer pour trouver une autre absurdité qui ne tiendrait encore pas la route. Son rôle était de paraître sympathique...il avait peut-être trop forcé sur le coup, il voulait quand même s'amuser encore un peu.

- Je vous titillais, je sais que vous prenez votre place de domestique personnel très au sérieux. Expliqua Sasuke, pour faire baisser la tension qui s'était installée. Si seulement ses paroles sonnaient vraies...

L'homme semblait aller beaucoup mieux grâce à son intervention, et il lui fit un petit sourire pour le lui montrer, un sourire qui pour Sasuke était moqueur et il se retient de justesse ses poings, à la place, il fit de même.

Un oiseau vint se poser sur les doigts du fils de Fugaku dans une petite mélodie. Ce qu'il avait l'air joyeux, lui. Après avoir légèrement caresser les ailes du volatile, dans un geste, il le fit s'envoler.

- Je voudrais juste savoir, depuis combien de temps, vous m'observiez ?

- Oh... Pas très longtemps en tout cas...

Il avait l'air hésitant, comme s'il cherchait ses mots avec soins. Se grattant la tête, il ajouta :

- A vrai dire, je mettais un peu perdu avant, alors j'ai traîné un peu dans la forêt et je suis tombé sur vous et puis par la suite...euh...je me suis mis en tête de vous protéger...vous voyez, juste au cas où...

Pathétique, il s'emmêlait les pinceaux à vouloir sortir de belles raisons, mais Sasuke ne fit aucun commentaire, décidé à continuer ce jeu divertissant.

Regardant le ciel, il demanda abruptement :

- Depuis le temps que tu t'occupes de moi, je ne connais toujours pas ton nom, quel est-il ?

Avec cette phrase, Sasuke se moquer royalement de lui, d'une part car son nom, il l'avait du l'entendre être prononcé par son oncle un bon nombre de fois et par cette question, il lui manquait de respect et deuxièmement car il n'en avait rien à faire de son patronyme, pour une fois qu'il voulait bien faire conversation... On n'allait pas lui refuser, ceci était bien trop rare.

- Je me nomme Akio et je viens moi aussi de la faction du feu. Précisa t-il.

Il ne portait pas vraiment son nom...c'était loin d'être le cas, au contraire, il lui faisait honte et c'était ça que son père avait envoyé pour le surveiller...Il en aurait ri des heures s'il n'était pas en sa présence et par pure politesse, Sasuke demanda :

- Akio..mmh...cela signifie homme brillant, vous avez dû mériter votre prénom.

- Oh, ne me flattez pas, je n'y suis pour rien, se sont mes parents qui ont choisi mon nom.

Quelle modestie...mais ses parents avaient fait une énorme erreur. Il prendrait un immense plaisir d'aller leur dire à son retour.

Sasuke fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix de son servant.

- Et le vôtre, si je puis me permettre, que signifie t-il ? Votre prénom est rare, c'est la première fois que je l'entends, il doit bien avoir une signification ?

-Vide.

Akio, incrédule devant cette réponse donnée sèchement, lui demanda de répéter, ce que Sasuke fit mais pas de manière joyeuse.

- Mon prénom est rare, effectivement, et il n'a aucune signification, il ne veut rien dire. Il est vide.

Sasuke savait très bien qu'Akio n'était pas innocent, sa réaction d'incrédulité pour lui faire répéter sa phrase avait pour unique but de le rabaisser. Il devait être sûrement au courant de son enfance, comment on le traitait par le passé sinon, il n'aurait jamais été envoyé ici avec cette mission. Son père avait forcément dû lui raconter, il en était sur à cent pour-cent. Sa famille et ce servant se payaient juste sa tête. Mais dans quelques instants, il allait lui faire ravaler cet affront.

Il n'avait jamais apprécié les toutous de son père, tous des dégénérés et des suiveurs sans une once d'intelligence. Des personnes incapables de réfléchir par eux-mêmes, se jetant corps et âme dans leurs missions stupides. Combien de personnes avaient-ils tué ou martyrisé pour pouvoir grimper dans la hiérarchie du clan ? Il n'aimait pas ce genre de personnes mais encore moins quand ceux-ci se foutaient de lui. Finalement, cette rencontre inattendue était une chance, la mâtiné ne pouvait qu'être plus agréable et il pouvait alors se détendre, à sa façon...

Quand Sasuke voulait réellement se venger, la personne ne s'en sortait pas indemne.

Ses traits ne reflétaient point une once de ses sombres pensées. De l'extérieur, Sasuke paraissait paisible et détendu, plongé dans ses songes. Il avait une mine de rêveur, personne ne pouvait se doutait que son cœur, en ce moment, abritait une si grande haine. Qui l'aurait pu ? Au fil des années passées, il avait réussi à cacher ses émotions, tel un maître.

Quittant sa rêverie, son regard se porta vers une biche, grande et majestueuse, fusant à travers les arbres. Cet animal, rapide et agile courait désespérément, tentant d'échapper à sa mort prochaine. Elle semblait suivie par son chasseur, une bête dangereuse, laquelle ? Sasuke ne saurait le dire. Mais la comparaison entre les humains et les animaux était flagrante. Tous misérables. Comme le disait le dicton : l'homme est un loup pour l'homme.

Qu'il profite bien de ce calme, il annonçait une terrible tempête.

En charmant comédien que Sasuke était, il avait décidé de faire durer ce moment d'illusion, gardant l'apparence de l'innocence et de la gentillesse. Avec cette comédie, très plaisante pour lui, il en avait vu un moyen de se venger par le biais de cet homme. Cette saynète aurait plus l'allure de drame que d'une fin heureuse pour Akio. Le briser, il voulait le briser, faire voler en éclats son monde utopique et lui faire voir la réalité en face ! Parce qu'après tout, comme ce servant l'espionnait et lui mentait, Sasuke aurait très bien pu le tuer à tout moment, lui trancher la gorge, simplement, sans qu'il ne s'aperçoive de rien... Là, il lui laissait une chance, bien qu'infime, il en avait quand même une. Il n'était pas si mauvais que ça, non ?

- Akio ? Appela-t-il, pourquoi être venu dispenser vos services dans le berceau cristallin, la faction ayant la température la plus froide alors que vous venez, vous aussi, de la faction du feu ?

Quel autre mensonge allait-il inventer ? Le fait qu'il aime bien le froid ? Ou peut-être voulait-il se réorienter dans la vente de fourrure, qui sait ?

- Je...euh...bah enfaîte...Je trouve cette faction magnifique...Une beauté blanche. Pas vous ?

- Hn

Sasuke n'avait rien à répondre...Donc comme ça, il aimait la faction à cause de sa blancheur...eh bah qu'il y reste l'hiver, au moment où la température passe la barre des moins vingt-cinq degrés, il se ferait un plaisir de lui faire visiter la région à ce moment.

Sasuke s'accroupit et toucha la surface gelée de l'étang. Il balaya la fine pellicule de neige et profita de l'effet miroir qu'offrait la glace pour observer son compagnon. Celui-ci semblait gêné et hésitant , il avait l'air de vouloir partir...voir même s'enfuir. Sa compagnie lui déplaisait-elle autant ? Sasuke allait devoir écourter le jeu mais avant, il lui restait quelques questions dont il voulait absolument une réponse.

- Akio, j'ai des questions à te poser et dont je voudrai une réponse précise et après nous rentrerons car il commence à faire véritablement froid. Dit-il d'un ton catégorique.

Akio acquiesça et sembla réfléchir.

- Tu viens de la faction du feu donc tu connais le chef du clan Uchiha ?

Évidemment qu'il connaissait son père vu que s'était lui-même qui l'avait envoyé ici. Mais c'était une simple précaution, pour alimenter sa fausse ignorance.

- Bien sur que je le connais, pas personnellement hein, mais qui ne connais pas le représentant de la faction du feu ? Répondit-il en tentant un sourire.

Un sourire qui n'eut aucun effet, Sasuke restait de marbre.

- As-tu déjà travaillé dans le palais ?

Akio était en grande hésitation, il ne savait visiblement pas quoi répondre.

- oui, mais j'étais à ce moment-là, un simple servant. Assura t-il finalement.

Un simple servant ? Pourquoi pas mais ce n'était pas cette réponse qui l'intéressait.

- Est-ce qu'il se passe des choses à la faction du feu ? Voulu savoir Sasuke.

-...Non...je ne vois rien de spécial...la vie est comme d'habitude...

Il mentait très mal, sa voix n'était pas stable et ses mains tremblaient légèrement. De plus, Akio évitait de croiser son regard. Donc Sasuke avait raison, il se passait bien quelque chose dans son clan...Mais quoi ? Peut-être est-ce en rapport avec son retour ? Par conséquence, il avait vu juste...Sasuke avait de mauvais pressentiments...

Du bout de ses doigts, il attrapa le menton d'Akio, non sans aucune douceur, retourna sa tête avec violence et fixa son regard dans le sien.

- Es-tu vraiment sur qu'il ne se passe rien ?! Demanda t-il avec froideur.

- Non... je ne sais rien...

La peur se lisait clairement dans son visage, il était devenu livide et son corps était moite, signe que le voile était tombé. Pas de chance pour lui. Il n'aurait du jamais jouer avec un plus puissant que lui. Le Sasuke innocent et naïf avait enlevé son masque, ayant marre de se faire prendre pour un idiot. Il voulait des réponses et maintenant. La tension en était à son comble.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas me répondre et bien soit, c'est ton choix...

Sasuke fit une pause et le regarda moqueur.

- mais sache que tu ne t'en sortiras pas indemne.

Il resserra son emprise sur sa pauvre victime et rapprocha encore plus son visage du sien.

- Vois-tu, les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles pensent être. Les apparences sont trompeuses et les mensonges courants. Très rare sont les personnes ayant une once d'intelligence et malheureusement, j'ai le regret de te dire que tu ne fais pas partie de cette catégorie. J'ai laissé tomber le masque et je ne suis pas idiot, détrompe-toi.

Sasuke traça le contour de ses yeux remplis de peurs. Commençait-il à comprendre l'ampleur de ses mensonges ? Savait-il où il avait laissé échapper des erreurs ? Il allait lui faire comprendre qu'on ne se moquait pas de lui.

- Tu es bien trop naïf et insouciant ! Crois-tu que j'allais avaler tes conneries ?! Tu ne sais même pas mentir ! Depuis le début, tu essayes de jouer avec plus grand que toi ! Tu ne sais même pas qui je suis réellement !

Akio, malgré sa respiration saccadée, déclara avec difficulté :

- Vous étiez au courant pour moi ? Mais comment...

Un rire démentiel retentit, puis se calmant un petit peu, Sasuke déclara :

- Ce n'était pas difficile crois moi... Tu n'as pas le profil d'un servant et tu ne sais encore moins exercer cette fonction. Ton attitude t'a trahi. De plus, personne n'est fou au point d'entreprendre un voyage durant cette partie de l'année... J'ai su dès le premier coup d'œil que tu travaillais pour mon père. Un toutou au service de son maître. Tu es un piètre menteur.

Sasuke l'envoya valser d'un mouvement et s'assit à califourchon sur son prisonnier.

- Je vais te dire un truc...Je t'ai beaucoup menti durant nos échanges. Je savais très bien que tu m'espionnais, caché derrière cet arbre depuis déjà une bonne heure et ce n'était pas la première fois que je l'avais compris comme par exemple l'autre jour, durant le dîner...tes œillades n'étaient pas discrètes, loin de là. Mon comportement, ma naïveté...Tous cela n'était qu'une mise en scène pour voir jusqu'à où tu aurais été capable d'aller...

- Je...jeee..n'aie rien fait...j'avoue je vous espionnais...mais juste ça ! Pitié !

- Ah bon...tu m'espionnais juste ?

Sasuke parcourut le corps d'Akio de ses mains et dégagea des pans de ses vêtements un fin poignard, très bien dissimulé.

- Et ça, dit-il en le montrant, ça te sert à quoi ? Dis-moi, tu es sûr que tu m'espionnais juste ? Ne fais pas ton timide...

- Je vous le promets !

Sasuke approcha dangereusement sa bouche de l'oreille de son ex-servant.

- Je ne te crois pas mais, passons...Que t'a dit mon père à propos de moi ?! Pourquoi il t'a envoyé ici ?! Réponds !

L'homme en était incapable, tellement la peur l'avait paralysé. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait lâcher pour de bon, ses jambes commençaient à n'être plus en mesure de le soutenir. Il était plus que blême. Devant lui, Sasuke avait révélé son vrai visage, celui d'un adolescent imprégné de haine. Une haine dirigée vers toutes personnes ayant des liens avec les Uchihas. A cet instant précis, Sasuke n'avait pas une once de raison.

Akio semblait vouloir crier mais ne pouvait émettre un son.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de vouloir crier, personne ne t'entendra ici, il n'y a que moi...quel dommage...

Sasuke sourit.

- Tu sais, si tu me donnes les réponses que je cherche, je te laisserais partir...

Plus d'une minute passa. Décidément, il ne voulait pas coopérer. Akio était peut-être craintif mais il était loin d'être bavard. Et dire que lui, il avait gaspillé sa salive pour un minable pareil. Sasuke pouvait le féliciter, son ex-servant était le seul à avoir réussit l'exploit de le faire parler si longtemps..lui, qui, d'habitude, répondait par mono-syllabe, s'était vu faire de grandes phrases. Une performance qui avait fini par le lasser...

Sasuke avait retrouvé son calme mais mine de rien, il s'impatientait lourdement. Comment le lui reprocher étant donner l'ardeur avec laquelle son prisonnier s'entêtait de ne rien répondre ? Mais comme tout Uchiha qui se respectait, il garder son sang-froid. Toujours dans l'optique de le faire parler, le brunâtre s'amusait dangereusement avec le poignard en le jetant et en le rattrapant au dernier moment, en le testant contre la flore locale ou en le plantant avec férocité dans le sol. Des amusements très particuliers.

- Une seconde d'inattention et.. paf... ton existence est réduite à néant. Murmura t-il d'un ton si bas qu'Akio se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé.

S'entêtant à vouloir se libérer de son ravisseur par tous les moyens, il n'eut pas le temps d'apercevoir le poignard se planter dans la chair de sa main qu'un cri effroyable de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres. Akio prenait enfin compte de la réalité du danger.

- Je vous en supplie, arrêtez !

Les paroles n'eurent aucun effet. Impassible et sans remords pour son geste, Sasuke observait les flocons de neige descendre tout doucement dans une valse et venir se déposer contre sa peau d'albâtre.

Ses actes étaient-ils exagérés ? Était-il lui aussi devenu un monstre sanguinaire comme son père et son arrière grand-père ? Avait-il lui aussi dévalé cette pente ? Pourtant, il s'était juré de ne pas leur ressembler, d'être lui.

Non, il n'était pas comme eux, il était unique. Son comportement était justifié ainsi que sa vengeance. D'ailleurs, Il ne pouvait pas avoir basculé vu qu' il avait été choisi. Ses méthodes étaient juste différentes de l'ordinaire.

Reportant son regard sur son attraction, Sasuke fut surpris de constater que la peur, si présente auparavant, avait quitté les yeux de son prisonnier. Celui-ci semblait sur de lui, fier comme si durant son inattention, il en avait profité pour trouver une parade pour le contrer.

Quoique a bien y regardait, la lueur de peur ne s'était pas envolée, elle restait présente malgré tout.

Aucun ne parlait, ils se fixaient. Le murmure de la forêt devenait pesant, comme une mélodie lugubre. Le froid, s'invitait sur leur corps allongé dans la neige, rougissant leur peau. Sasuke attendait, visiblement calme, l'assaut de son adversaire, tout en sachant qu'il avait le dessus et ne le perdrait point.

- A vrai dire, si...je sais quelque chose sur votre passé. Quelque chose que votre père a dit lors d'une réunion. Déclara l'espion avec dédain.

Sasuke empêcha une remarque sarcastique de franchir ses lèvres. Cet homme était complètement fou, le narguer dans une position de faiblesse telle que la sienne relevait du suicide. Et pourquoi maintenant ? S'apercevait-il qu'il n'y avait aucune échappatoire ? Ou était-ce un moyen pour tenter une diversion ? Quoiqu'il en soit, cette personne n'avait pas la tête sur les épaules ou peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas peur de mourir ? Mais quelle que soit sa tactique, Sasuke gardait son impassibilité.

- Quelque chose qui ne vous plairait point, si je vous le révélais... Continua t-il d'argumenter.

Akio était vraiment atteint, peut-être était-ce la vue de son sang qu'il l'avait fait devenir suicidaire ?

- Quelle est cette information ? Demanda froidement Sasuke en retirant le poignard planté dans la main de son ex-servant.

La douleur se refléta dans ses yeux mais il garda le silence.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Sasuke. Décidément, il avait le don de se taire au mauvais moment celui-là ! Quand tout devenait intéressant pour lui, il fallait que ce maudit espion se la ferme ?!

-...

Au moment où Sasuke allait sortir une réplique cinglante, son prisonnier commença à se débattre bestialement, en envoyant dans tous les sens des coups de pied ou de poings avec le peu de forces qui lui restait mais cela ne faisait que renforcer son arrêt de mort. Plus il s'obstinait, plus il avait de chance d'y rester.

Appuyant le poignard contre son cou, l'homme cessa tout mouvement et ralentit sa respiration.

- Encore un geste, dit Sasuke, et je te jure que tu finiras d'une façon les plus atroces. Je me ferai un plaisir de t'enfoncer cette arme dans la peau et de la déplacer le long de ton corps pour te faire de jolis tatouages, n'en as-tu pas envie ?

Le fils de Fugaku n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un bruit aux alentours attira son attention et dans un geste brusque, il se tourna vers l'origine de ce son. Après avoir scruté les horizons et ne décelant aucun animal, il fit revenir son regard sur sa victime.

Celle-ci ne bougeait plus...une fine trace de sang barrait son cou...son mouvement trop rapide l'avait-il entaillé ?

Un liquide vermeil s'étalait dans la neige, la drapant d'une couleur bien particulière...

Sasuke, avait-il franchi le pas ?

Était-il mort ?

* * *

Et voila! ça mérite une petite review, non? :-)

Le prochain chapitre sera publié soit fin Aout, soit début septembre. (Eh oui, je pars en vacances^^)

A bientôt!


End file.
